


How to tame an Inu

by HiDiNgFrOmYoU



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse Trigger, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First fic on AO3!!!, Fluff and Angst, I'm bad at tags, Implied Mpreg, It's explained though, Kagome is a Bitch, M/M, Mpreg, Not an orgy I promise hahaha, Not just Kags bashing, OC is an asshole, Other OCs aren't lol, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Seme Kouga, Seme Sesshoumaru, Slash, Uke InuYasha, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDiNgFrOmYoU/pseuds/HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating subject to change. Hi! This is my first fic over here. Inuyasha is an uke, a big surprise to him. And whilst traveling with the others after the downfall of Naraku, his first heat comes upon him. Leading them all down a crazy adventure of Inuyasha hopefully finding his mate for life. All the semes in the area wanna duke it out for his affections. However, Sesshomaru steps in and brings some order, and his own name into the hat, to the would-be insanity. Pairing is yet undecided. I go where the wind takes me which probably isn't the best XD. Basically I have two planned outcomes, we'll see which one comes up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! DISCLAIMER: I own no one but my own OC's. I do not own InuYasha - A feudal Fairytale or any of it's sets, characters, or storylines.  
> WARNINGS: Sex (eventually), child abuse (past and triggers, please read at your own risk), language (it's Inuyasha y'all), canon-typical violence, implied/mpreg, M/M sex.

“INUYASHA!” A screech sounded from the futuristic miko.

The hanyo stifled a groan, he had felt like shit for the last week, and so he had told his friends he was ill and irritated, warning them he’d probably become hostile if his instincts managed to take over to help his body recover. Sango and Miroku had instantly agreed, knowing the hanyo wasn’t able to control his instincts; it was only natural for him to give into them when feeling sickly. They didn't want to deal with Inuyasha's moods when he was injured, as they were always unpredictable, and would eagerly avoid his grumpiness.

Kirara and Shippo had decided they were going to ‘nurse’ Inuyasha back to health, and started trying to coddle him, though Inuyasha did take reprieve in Shippo not making rude remarks around him. He knew the kit only meant it in good fun for Kagome, seeing how the female giggled at every single one, but Inuyasha felt it was extremely insulting. Not that _his_ opinions mattered, ever! 'Damnable miko,' Inuyasha thought grudgingly.

Kagome didn’t believe him, she didn’t care he felt bad, she felt he was faking because he was a ‘half-demon’ and could easily heal from the virus. Kagome’s attitude towards Inuyasha had changed dramatically in the recent past.

“What?” Inuyasha quipped back to her annoyingly screechy tone. Looking down to her from his place in a large tree. Sango and Miroku heard the screeching and started over. Inuyasha looked to them and related a message ‘Don’t bother, she’ll just get angrier’ the two nodded and stayed back. Shippo and Kirara watching as well, all were slightly worried. With Inuyasha’s paper thin patience waning and Kagome’s petulant behavior rising…things did not look good.

Ever since the downfall of Naraku, Kagome had become rather pushy, _much_ _much_ more so than before. She seemed to take credit for dispelling Naraku from the world, and liked to forget all those who also had part in it. She often screeched at Inuyasha as if her were a servant rather than a friend. And quite honestly, everyone was quickly tiring of it. One week she was here, the next she was gone to the human world. Inuyasha didn't even go to get her anymore, he honestly saw no point in it, subjugation beads be damned. This, however, made the young woman even more affronted with him, as she secretly had adored the attention poured on her when Inuyasha came to get her. She seethed when she realized that Inuyasha just stayed with the others and waited for her now. She felt betrayed, like he was ignoring her, even if she had never given him an inclination to continue going after her, and how she had always berated him for cutting her visits short.

She was a whirling mess of insanity, at least to most of the outside viewers. To her, she seemed perfectly rational. She thought it proper to give 'the big lug' a lesson in respect when she got back and he wasn't waiting for her, she would 'sit' him at least three times just on being within ear shot. Kagome and Inuyasha had no romanticism between them. They had not had anything even resembling tender feelings between them for over a year; at least Inuyasha harbored nothing at all for the mortal, except for probably annoyance and grudging acceptance of her presence on most days. He had moved on from his feelings, accepting that it was easier to move on than to try and get Kagome to act as she had previously, as she had before the fall of Naraku. Kagome, however, loved to play Hojo against Inuyasha. She would go home and tell Hojo about this boy (no longer using the term boyfriend, as that seemed to make Hojo uneasy) who would stalk her. Hojo wanted to defend her, being the idiot he was, and Kagome lapped up the attention, finding it very good for her bruised ego, now that Inuyasha didn't seemingly want her any longer. Inuyasha had made it clear to Kagome's family and even one of her friends, Eri, that he was no longer interested in her at all. And he left after that, and had yet to return to the future.

“Don’t _‘what_ ’ me!” Kagome snapped, and then said in a sugar-sweet tone that sent chills up the hanyo’s spine. “I’ve cooked a meal for us. Come and eat.”

“No, I’m not hungry,” Inuyasha replied, not coming down from the tree he was resting in.

“I wasn’t asking, get your snooty butt down here and Eat. What. I. Made!” Kagome said, hands on her hips, her tiny skirt riding up and an ugly scowl on her pretty face.

Inuyasha sighed loudly and before he could answer Kagome lashed out at the apparent diss to her.

“Ouswari!!! Ouswari!!! Ouswari!!! Ouswari!!! OUSWARI!!!” Kagome shouted.

'CRAAAAACK'

Inuyasha yelped in surprise as the branch under him broke and he went spiraling into the ground face first. Miroku and Sango ran forward when Inuyasha didn’t instantly jump up and glare at the miko. Kagome just ‘hmphed’ “Don’t bother. He’s just being lazy, _again.”_

“Kagome, his collar bone is broken,” Sango said grimly, gently probing the tender and swollen area making the hanyo groan and swipe slothfully at her tender hands.

“INUYASHA! Are you ok???” Shippo asked in his shrill child's voice, hurrying over with a look of shock. Inuyasha was never this easily hurt. Kirara mewled angrily at Kagome and hissed at her. Inuyasha blinked lazily, slightly in awe that Shippo seemed concerned for him…then again, the kit had never crossed major lines, he was just a kid acting out…Inuyasha’s train of thought slammed into a proverbial iron wall when throws of dizziness he _should’ve_ been able to shake off stayed on him like a thick veil. What was wrong with him?

“Inuyasha, my friend, are you alright?” Miroku asked, trying to get the dazed hanyo to sit up. Inuyasha’s head lolled backward and Miroku supported him as the black splotches started to clear from the hanyo’s vision. Shippo was hanging onto Inuyasha’s good arm, mad and worried tears pooling in his eyes.

“My Goodness,” Kagome sneered. Sango stood up quickly and slapped Kagome across with face with all of her strength as her anger, outrage, disgust, and disappointment towards the miko became too much to bear. Kagome gave a squeal and fell back onto her ass.

“Take them off,” Sango growled. Miroku stood as well after assuring himself Inuyasha wasn’t in danger of passing out. The hanyo blinked at the scene, his mind was still swirling from the thick impact to the ground. Shippo was sniveling into his sleeve but Inuyasha made no move to comfort him, he couldn’t easily move his other arm.

“Wh-what?” Kagome whimpered with a pout on her face, she was clutching her cheek were Sango had slapped her.

“Take. The. Beads. Off. Of. Him. NOW,” Sango gritted out an angry vein was ticking in her right temple and her fists were clenching and unclenching. Kagome had never seen this much of Sango's ire directed at her. She truly couldn't understand what she had done differently to cause such a downward disintegration in their friendship. She, Kagome, couldn't understand the angry glares from Miroku and Sango. At the same time, Sango and Miroku (along with Inuyasha and the two little demons) could not understand her actions.

“Enough is enough Kagome. Inuyasha is under the weather, he told you this _days_ ago, yet you are _abusing_ him. He may be half-demon but you BROKE his collar bone and nearly knocked him unconscious! Take them off or we will force you to,” Miroku backed up Sango. His blue eyes were glistening with anger. Kagome had the nerve to look hurt and affronted.

“B-but I _have_ to control him! He’s a dog! He’s so unruly and he’s _such_ an asshole sometimes!” Kagome whined loudly, stamping her foot.

Sango glared at her and grabbed her by the front of her sailor fuku shirt. Sango told Kagome off in a very deathly serious monotone that did not fit the striking and generally calm mannered taija, “Take them off or I’ll break your jaw Kagome." Her tone was like death. "Enough is enough. Miroku and I are _sick_ and tired of watching this abuse you've decided to lay on him. Inuyasha doesn’t want to harm you, for _some_ reason, and he knows he’d become the villain if he were to _defend_ himself. So _we_ are going to do so now, for I cannot take much more of this. I do not know what happened to change the way you act towards him into his obscene way, but your maltreatment of him _will_ end. NOW.”

“Take them off,” Miroku added in a stern tone, a fatherly like voice almost.

Kagome sent icy glares at them and big fat tears rolled down her now puffy cheeks. She grabbed the beads and jerked them off painfully. Inuyasha didn’t react. He just sat there and to the sting to the side of his neck as the beds of subjection and the spell binding them shattered.

“Get out of my sight,” Inuyasha snarled. His disbelief and anger were boiling over. The shock of his friends standing up for him had worn off and the rage at the treatment he’d endured over the last five years was sinking in, deep in his mind. He knew that it hadn't been horrible always. He and Kagome had been good friends before, perhaps that's why he felt so upset about her actions now. He simply didn't understand...understand why she lashed out at him as if he were an enemy prisoner.

He simply couldn't understand her hatefulness towards him. And, now that she had gone this far...as to hurt him so and then not even seem to care...Inuyasha didn't know if he ever wanted to understand.

Kagome sneered distastefully at him and ran into the woods, yelling and shouting about how she should just go find Kouga and marry him because at least he wasn’t a jerk.

“Th-thank you…you two,” Inuyasha mumbled almost silently. “I don’t know how to thank you enough for that. No one has ever stood up for me like that.”

“We will always be here for you Inuyasha,” Miroku assured gently.

“And she’s had that coming for years, my friend,” Sango added, a proud smirk on her face. Then her smirk turned to a frown of concern. “Inuyasha, shouldn’t you lie down. You’ve never been this shaken by one of her ouswari attacks, and you’ve been sick lately.”

“I’m fine. The break will heal by tonight; I just need a nap…and some water…and I’ll be fine,” Inuyasha said stiffly, brushing off the concern. Sango clucked her tongue but left to get some water and some food, hoping the hanyo would also eat.

“You are sure you’re ok my friend?” Miroku asked once Sango was out of ear shot.

“No,” Inuyasha groaned, lying back against the poor abused tree he _had_ been sitting in. “I’ve figured out what’s wrong with me…my scent just changed. Shippo and Kirara can probably smell it.”

“Yeah. I can, since  about dawn today, so…why did it change?” Shippo asked carefully. Hoping Inuyasha wasn’t still angry. Inuyasha used his good side; Kagome had broken his left collar bone, his right side was still useable but his left was out of commission for at least a day while his demon blood healed it, to pull Shippo into his lap and let the kit snuggle into him. Which Shippo did wholeheartedly, rubbing his chin against Inuyasha’s chest in childlike submissive apology, Inuyasha was his protector and his ‘alpha’ until he mated, he saw that now, Kagome wasn’t going to protect him forever – just until he stopped being cute.

“I’m not angry at you Shippo, calm down,” Inuyasha said softly, in a parenting-type tone. He then said to Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango as she walked back towards them, “My first heat will start in a few days, my scent has changed because I’m…I’m a natural uke…apparently. That’s why I’ve been weaker lately. My body is preparing itself for the first heat. According to most uke demons I’ve met, it’s a really really rough time; you’re overly submissive to everyone, you’re hot all the time, you’re begging for _any_ physical contact. It’s harsh as fucking hell, but it’s a device ukes use to get a mate faster, an incentive, I guess. And that’s why my smell is changing, to make it obvious to seme males in the area that I am getting ready for my first heat.”

“Doesn’t that mean every seme male demon in the area will be vying for your attention to get to mate you?” Sango asked handing over the bamboo canteen filled with water and a few pieces of raw deer meat, it had been salted but it was better than the present day food Kagome brought, or at least it was for Inuyasha, though his love for potato chips would never be stifled completely.

“Oh Kami Sango! I think I love you. I didn’t know we had anything raw left,” Inuyasha smiled hungrily as she hid a giggle while Inuyasha wolfed down the food and then drank the water.

“I managed to salt it and hide it from her, Kirara can’t stand that crap Kagome tries to feed her,” Sango said honestly. “But go on explaining.”

“Yeah…though…they’ll smell me and try to ‘court’ me, or if it's mindless enough, it'll just try and take me,” Inuyasha grumbled getting back to the conversation at hand. Sitting up further and trying to get up. Shippo pushed him back down.

“You’re still hurt!” The kit squeaked indigently.

“It doesn’t matter. Miroku, could you go find Kagome, she’ll get herself killed running around yelling like that this close to mating season. Not like she understands,” Inuyasha groaned.

“Why don’t I go?” Sango asked quickly.

“Uhhh…ok,” Inuyasha agreed. Slightly worried about her eagerness to see the miko she’d just smacked.

Once Sango had left Miroku burst out laughing.

“What?”

“She’s going to school Kagome so badly, that girl will come back brainwashed, I believe,” Miroku said shaking his head. “Can I help you up my friend? Shippo get off of him.”

Shippo grudgingly let Inuyasha up and Miroku helped him stand.

“I’m fine, I’m not that weak,” Inuyasha muttered dolefully.

“Still, shall we go find a hot spring to soak in? Shippo, will you be alright with Kirara?”

“Yup! I’ll be fine Miroku, you two go have fun,” Shippo said, his voice cheerful but his hands shaking slightly from holding onto Inuyasha so tightly. He really was worried over the Inu’s health. Miroku and Inuyasha went off to find a hot spring. The hanyo was limping from what Shippo could see, he and Kirara shared a look of amazement…he was hurt elsewhere and Miroku and Sango hadn’t noticed. Inuyasha really didn’t want them to worry. Shippo hoped Inuyasha would be ok; he now hated it when Kagome ‘sat’ the hanyo. Over the last year, it had become less of an amusement and more of a torture for the young youkai.

-x-

When Sango found Kagome the girl was weeping against a stump. She looked pitiful and Sango had to bite her tongue to keep from saying something overly rude.

“Get up, you don’t deserve anyone’s pity for what you are suffering Kagome,” Sango snapped in a military-like voice learned from her father. Kagome jumped and glared at her.

“NO! Why should I, you’re just going to side with him even _more_. He’s so so so rude! He never eats with us, he’s always off on his own, he yells at poor little Shippo for the slightest thing, he fights with Kouga when he comes with visit me and Kouga’s so gentlemanly; he always compliments me, unlike fucking Inuyasha! GAH! I hate him! And now you and Miroku are on his stupid side! I hate him! I wish he’d go die! He deserved to be sat for everything he did!!!” Kagome screamed in a rampage of uncontrollable anger and Sango looked on with the feeling you get when watching a two year old throw a fit.

“And what did he do that a normal alpha of a pack wouldn’t? He was teaching Shippo in the same manners all parents teach their children, they discipline them when they are bad. Though _apparently_ your mother never disciplined you enough, or else you wouldn’t be acting like a spoilt child who is actually 19. You are a woman Kagome, stop acting like a seven year old throwing a tantrum. Since you’ve apparently never been disciplined I smacked you because that is how parents in _this_ era discipline their children. I shudder to think of all of the unruly children in your era if you are the norm. You decided to stay in OUR era, so you need to _act_ like you are a part of this era or GO HOME. You cannot force your futuristic family or group ideals onto us, for we do not live in the society in which you were raised. Inuyasha is our pack’s alpha, he protects us as we sleep so we don’t have to take watches and only around dawn when I wake does he sleep. That is why he is always resting in trees while we make camp. He fishes for us, he hunts for us, he finds us safe places to camp, and yet all you do is complain and force him to cart your things around treating him like a yak. He is not your personal slave Kagome. He is the protector of this pack and as such we have to take care of the smaller things like making camp and cooking the food so he has the energy to protect us. Do you honestly think you’d last more than a night out in these woods alone with no one to protect you?” Sango asked as she finished the first part of her lecture. Kagome was stunned into silence. It appeared as if her brain was about to burst.

“B-B-But that’s not right! Everyone should pull the work!”

“I _just_ explained how Inuyasha pulls more than his own load! You selfish, self-absorbed girl!” Sango snapped. She grabbed Kagome by the arm and jerked her into a standing position. “If you dislike the way things are run then go home. Run to Keade’s village and jump down the bone-eater’s well! But none of us will take the time to escort you there. It is a two-day walk or a one-day flight on Kirara, we are trying to get to the slayer village. The fight with Naraku is over but there is still lots to work on building wise. Inuyasha wants to help Miroku and I rebuild and with him there it will be much safer. Do you not _ever_ think of anyone but yourself? You wouldn’t survive the trip alone! You are so spoilt by all of his protection and _I_ am personally amazed Inuyasha lasted five years of this without beheading you just to SHUT YOUR INSOLENT MOUTH!” Sango stifled a scream and Kagome gulped as the onslaught returned full force.

“S-Sango?”

“You act as if you are _entitled_ to get everyone to do everything for you! Are you honestly that pampered you can’t see how hard we all work? You NEVER used to act like this! ” Sango questioned, then continued to rant out her anger and frustration with the girl “Inuyasha especially, and Miroku, work to lead us in the correct direction. Here, human men tend to be influential than women, however biased it is get used to it Kagome, or go home. I am self-assertive because I can back up my words with strength and knowledge. Inuyasha’s first heat is upon us and he has just discovered he is an uke. Meaning we _have_ to get somewhere safe before his heat hits full force or he won’t be strong enough to protect the five of us from the onslaught of seme demons in the area that will be vying for him as their mate. A uke male is rare and even if Inuyasha is a hanyo he will be coveted by those around us.”

“…He…He…” Kagome was stunned into silence.

“And you refusal to wear anything but those overly revealing clothes and run around with things from another era are too obvious! Anyone will be able to find Inuyasha by merely finding you! So are you going to come back with me, shut your mouth, and do as you are told seeing how you _are_ the youngest and weakest of our group. Or are you going to blindly walk all the way back to Kaede’s village in hope’s you’ll make it there alive?!” Sango asked heatedly.

Kagome was at odds with her survival instincts and her stubborn pride, but after a moment she bowed her head and murmured, “I’m so sorry Sango…I’ll…I understand better now.”

“Good, now come with me, we need to change your clothing so you’ll fit in better, I have extra clothing. The next time we light a large fire we’re going to rid ourselves of your things from the future.”

“WHAT?! But I need those things!” Kagome exclaimed, Sango raised her hand again, Kagome wisely shut her trap before the older woman could land another smack.

“No, not here you don’t. If you want them so badly take them with you and go home, or else shut your mouth and do as I tell you. And as Miroku and Inuyasha tell you. The time of your petulant hardheadedness is over, Kagome,” Sango said, turning and marching back to the camp, leaving Kagome scampering after her.

**-x- Meanwhile, with the guys –x-**

Thankfully they found a hot spring not but quarter of a mile from camp.

“This smells great, it must be volcanic,” Inuyasha murmured softly, scenting the relaxing, earthy scents floating around him in waves of steam.

“You can tell by the smell?” Miroku asked as he set down his staff and started undressing. Inuyasha too started pulling off his layers.

“Yeah. Sulfur, normally I can't stand that smell but when it mixes with the water...hmm, great.”

They slowly sunk into the waters. Miroku glanced at his friend. “Are you sure you’re alright? It was five times, it even broke that huge tree. Are you…”

“I’m fine,” Inuyasha repeated. His limbs were shaking with pain as he let his muscles unclench; he battled the moan of pain that tried to break free from his lips. “Really, just stiff.” He shrugged and bit back a hiss as his battered collar bone was shifted.

“Might I try to soothe it?” Miroku asked, holding up his hands as if to massage. Inuyasha shrugged again and turned so the Monk could try.

“You’re very stiff Inuyasha, is there a reason why?” Miroku asked as he gently rubbed and massaged the lean and strong muscles of the hanyo in front of him. But Inuyasha was clenching.

“S-Stop,” Inuyasha managed, his breaths were coming in short pants. Miroku moved his hands away, fearful of unintentional harm wrought from his hands.

“Inuyasha? What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” Miroku asked, pulling his hands away and swimming around to Inuyasha’s front. Inuyasha was biting his lip so hard it bled. “My friend. Kagome is lucky you didn’t lash out at her for this, I’ve never seen _you_ in this much pain from a broken bone, the mating season must be very close.” Miroku said softly. Inuyasha snorted as he pointed out Miroku’s scars from where he had deliberately drunken poison to stop himself from feeling pain from the wind tunnel. “Touché.”

“Keh! She’s just a bumbling fool, _some_ of the time she’s ok. Although, mostly, now a days she acts like a lost little wench who has gotten everything until she fell in this era and feels as if it owes her something,” Inuyasha muttered. “And I won’t listen to Keade’s grumblings if we return to her village and Kagome isn’t with us because of her own damn foolishness. And her mother deserves her back…Kami only knows how she loves her but Kagome’s okaa-san and brother are good people.”

“I assume you’re right, shall we go back so you can rest? I’ll take up watch tonight, besides, you’re heat is likely the cause of your current intolerance to pain,” Miroku added in an afterthought.

“Let’s go. And yer probably, seems like an uke wouldn’t need to have the pain tolerance I’ve developed…we’re ‘sposed to depend on our family to protect us and then our mate…che,” Inuyasha grunted irritably, “Thanks for trying monk.”

“Of course, my friend.” Miroku didn’t mention the saddened tone Inuyasha had taken on just then. They climbed out and clothed themselves.

They then set off back to camp, both very much aware of the far-off pin-pricks of power which were strong seme demons, coming to investigate the scent Inuyasha was now excreting full force. For his heat was early.

-x-


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we learn (some) of Sesshomaru's intentions. Inuyasha tries to keep up a brave face but falls pretty quickly ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All warnings are pretty much the same as before. The past child abuse comes in at around chapter 3-4.

-x-

Kagome picked at the rough wool of the spare Kimono Sango had given her, it was light brown with a yellow checkered pattern on it, it single layered as well and sadly Sango didn’t have any extra juban so Kagome had to _suffer_ the wool itself against her skin. Sango had fastened it tightly around Kagome with plain white Hanhaba obi, but even with the obi it was an ill fit seeing how Sango was taller than Kagome.

Kagome’s other clothes were now fuel for the fire she and Sango had made, along with Kagome’s panties and bra. Sango also gave her period underwear; these were cotton and plain in print. Kagome longed for her silk thong that was toasting away in the bright flame and she felt odd without her lacy push-up bra on. Sango had also given her white tabi socks and zori with thin red toe straps. Kagome was suffering this silently to Sango’s amazement. She had been almost certain that Kagome would have to be told off over and over. But she’d merely complained about the wool and how the color looked stupid on her, a sharp “Well, you could go nude Kagome” from Sango had shut her right up and made her surrender all of her clothing, including her loafers, which were again fuel for the fire. Her backpack was emptied, burned and not many of the things in it survived Sango’s wrath.

“All of this screams other-worldly. Everything has to go or it’ll just raise questions we can’t answer from anyone who asks. Kouga was put off of questions and other than Sesshomaru-sama who probably doesn’t care, no one else survived seeing these,” Sango said rationally. Kagome had squawked about studying for her tests, Sango had squelched her protests swiftly. “You gave up a formal education when you came back to this side again and again countless times. It is time to face the consequences of _your_ own decisions.” Sango had said in a stern mentor-like way.

So now all of Kagome’s things were in the fire, other than a locket containing two pictures, one of herself and her mother and brother and the other showed one of her modern day friends. “Don’t let it come into view,” Sango had said softly when she took hold of the ostentatious looking silver thing, it was covered in rhinestones and the craftsmanship was obviously futuristic but Sango noted its sentimental value. Kagome had even hugged Sango for this. Sure she was pissed about everything else but Kagome had decided that until she could get back home she’d play along with Sango.

Sango, not to be outdone by Kagome’s conniving, had merely squeezed the girl back and continued burning things.

To say Shippo and Kirara had been stunned into silence was an understatement. When Shippo had finally been able to find his voice he asked Sango “What came over Kagome?”

“Reason,” Sango said cheekily. Kagome had pouted heavily after that. “Go get some firewood Kagome, Shippo-chan would please you help her?”

“Sure Sango,” Shippo said, jumping up and leading the way. Kagome dragged her feet the entire way but about ten minutes later they were both back, arms laden with wood.

Kirara had watched this all with a smirk on her furry mouth. She’d yipped happily when Sango set Kagome to work. The fire cat sat back on her laurels watching with mirth dacning in her feline eyes.

When Miroku and Inuyasha returned the hanyo said nothing about the lack of Kagome’s things or her change of clothing. He had assumed Sango would fall into a stern motherly figure for Kagome if the fool was smart enough to stay with the protection of her pack.

As Inuyasha came near, Kirara flamed into her larger form and purred to him, he ran a hand over her head.

Miroku sat down and ate what he was given. Inuyasha retreated to the warmth of Kirara’s larger form and fell to sleep rather quickly. Kirara growled at anyone who came near enough to wake him. She had her tails wrapped around the hanyo like a mother protecting its kit. Sango personally thought that they looked so damn cute together.

“When did this start my friend? You adopted a kit without telling me?” Sango teased Kirara lovingly as she petted Kirara’s head, not getting near enough to Inuyasha to bother him.

Kirara mewled and nuzzled the hanyo’s head; he yipped lightly in his sleep and turned further into her side. It was an odd family they had created, Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha. But as three at-odd demons alone with three humans, bonds had formed. Inuyasha the father to Shippo, and Kirara the elder sisterly/aunt like figure to Inuyasha.

“That’s odd,” Kagome spoke out. “Her protecting him like that. You’d think he’d be _awake_ right about now.”

“He’s tired from the heat. It came early onto him, it’s started already and he’s very drained from his abilities healing him Kagome, you know it tires him so. Besides, Kirara loves Inuyasha, don’t you?” Miroku said to Kagome then to Kirara. Kagome flushed and looked away, Kirara mewled happily at Miroku. Shippo went to Kirara as well and curled up next to Inuyasha, the young kit was asleep within moments. Soon after, a conversation between the ningen broke out.

“What are we to do when his heat hits fully? We aren’t close enough to my village for shelter. I’m not sure but I doubt there are any human villages either. And I have no idea about demon settlements or territories; though, I do believe we’re on the edge of the Ookami and Inu territory line,” Sango inputted. Kagome snorted. “Did you have a comment?” Sango asked her with a brusque tone as she cut her eyes sharply towards Kagome.

“Why the hell should we care about _demonic_ territories?” Kagome enquired with a nasty sneer on her face, she really didn’t have _that_ level of beauty that she would look good with that large a sneer plastered upon her mouth. She personally didn’t want to go anywhere near a demon village with Inuyasha in _her_ bad books at the moment.

“Inuyasha-sama is a _demonic_ prince, silly girl,” came a growl from the shadows.

Two demons came into view. Both were obviously inu demons, though neither had the markings of the caliber of Sesshomaru's status nor the Koinu ears likened to Inuyasha's hanyo status. The one who had spoke was female, her skin was olive gold in color and her ears where pointed in the way most demon’s were. A single magenta strip littered her left cheek and her left and wrist; no other marked skin was visible. She had deep golden-brown eyes, darker than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s. Her hair was a shiney crow black with natural (for her) highlights of pale blonde streaking through it; her hair was long but pulled into a high ponytail with a white ribbon. She was clothed in fine yet sturdy fighting garb in the Western Lands’ colors of red and white cloth with the Western Lands insignia, a white lotus blossom on a purple crescent moon. Her shoes were boots from the mainland for fighting purposes.  Gauntlets made of steel caged her lower arms and a ninjato sword hilt and sheath showed on the right from her black and white stripped Nagoya-obi, a weapon pouch for ninja tools was at her opposite hip.

Her companion was male, he looked just like the female in nearly every way, minus some minor differences, his hair was braided though and hung limp on his back. His armor was the same as his companion’s, yet his weapon was a set of dual swords, strapped to his back. And his eyes were not the gold of his companion, but were luminous bright green, and his strip was on his right cheek. His other markings matched hers but on the opposite side of his body. He held up his hands in peace as Miroku and Sango jumped for their weapons.

Inuyasha was startled awake by Kirara jumping up. He too stood in a defensive stance, his face creased in an uneasy frown, he felt too weak to fight anything too strong right now…and he loathed it with a deep seeded passion. Meanwhile Shippo had awakened and had carelessly jumped into view and then scampered behind Kagome’s skirt tails.

“We mean you no harm, Inuyasha-sama, your elder brother Sesshomaru-dono of the West sent us to find you when He detected your scent on His travels as He knew you would soon be entering heat. He wishes to extend protection to you during this vulnerable time. I am Hotaka. This is my twin sister Azumi. We have a message for you from Sesshomaru-dono to provide you with reference of who we are,” the male, Hotaka, said, as he bowed at the waist and held out a scroll. Inuyasha took it and sniffed, ‘Sesshomaru…’ the scroll smelt deeply of his brother.

Inuyasha unraveled the scroll and read it,

_‘Little brother,_

_I assume you are surprised to see this; along with my guards, at your current camp site. However, I do believe you know the susceptible and potentially dire situation you have fallen into. Your heat is palpable in the wind. My palace is thirty miles from where my scouts last scented you. Follow Hotaka and Azumi back to the palace. You are not safe out in the open with the masses of seme demons around you. Come back with them before the eve before the night of the new moon or I will personally drag you to the palace myself._

_Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands’_

A drop of his blood and a wax seal were the proof given of his identification. Inuyasha huffed slightly at the order in the tone of the letter, a little more than miffed he was spoken to like a childish invalid, though he knew his elder brother was right. He would be forced to mate the first seme who could rip through Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Kagome wouldn’t last long against even a measly lizard demon even with her powers and Shippo wasn’t strong enough or old enough to be counted on to fight on his own.

Inuyasha was faced with a decision, the only one he could rationally make, and he didn’t like it one damn bit. He’d have to trust his brother for help. Their relations had been less than rocky ever since the destruction of Naraku, but they hadn’t reached the family get-together stage. Inuyasha was between a rock and a hard place.

**-Inuyasha POV-**

“Well, my friend? What’s your verdict?” Miroku asked, placing a hand on my uninjured shoulder.

“Verdict is we go with them,” I grunted. “Damn it. Pack up; there’s no point in staying where you all could get hurt.”

“And where you could get violated,” Sango added. I flushed slightly. Kagome coughed. “Problem Kagome?”

“I think it’s stupid to go to Sesshomaru,” Kagome quipped. The female known as Azumi snarled viciously.

“What’s _that_ mean, girl?” Azumi snarled, her eyes flashing at Kagome’s disrespect to her lord.

“Nothing, Kagome dislikes Lord Sesshomaru from past experiences but she is going to bite her tongue and keep her thoughts to herself,” Sango snapped sharply before Kagome could retort.

“We were told to start back as soon as we had you in agreement; however, tell me young Lord, are you hurt sir? I smell diluted blood,” Azumi asked, her tone softer now that she was addressing me. I nodded.

“I’m healing.” The reply was short and with an air of finalization. "I ain't no sir, alright."

Azumi and Hotaka shared a look of incredulousness.

"We must protest, to us, you are sir or my young Lord." Their answer was annoyingly unanimous and also in unison.

I glared halfheartedly; I didn't feel up to fighting them on it just yet; it still irritaited me to be called that after all this time though.

"Whatever, do like ya' want. I'm healing though, and I'll be fine," I insisted a bit gruffly.

“Should I examine it, sir? Sesshomaru-dono also told us to assist you if you were in need,” Hotaka explained dutifully but with a calming air. I grimaced. Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kagome had started packing everything up. I didn't have anything to pack, as pitiful as that sounds.

“No, I’m fine. My natural healing is just delayed in cause of my heat. I’ll be fine, let us go,” I said in my most demure ‘Prince’ tone. If they treated me as a royal I’d act the part, yeah I still remembered this court-talk shit from my mother. Seems like I’d be drawing on it from now on. “Kirara, can you carry Sango and Kagome? Shippo too?”

She ‘meowed’ at me and leaned down for the girls to climb on, Shippo scampered into Sango’s arms.

“Sir, we brought Ah-Un for you to ride on, he can carry you and the monk,” Hotaka offered leading Ah-Un from the shadows. I smirked softly at the carrier dragon.

“And you two?” Miroku asked curiously.

“We have the ability to use spirit flight Hoshi-sama,” Azumi explained. Miroku raised a brow. I shrugged his reaction off and got on Ah-Un, the carrier dragon grunted in affection. I remember him from way back when, apparently he remembered me as well. Miroku looked antsy about his mode of transportation though. I grinned at him teasingly.

“Come on Miroku, he’s just a carrier dragon…you scared?” I taunted lightly. Miroku nodded quickly not even denying it.

“Um…yes…”

“Miroku, much as I’d _love_ to ride with Kagome, Sango handles directing Kirara’s flight best and you damn well know I can’t fly, so get the hell on or walk,” I said with a ‘just do it’ grin. I loved needling Miroku when he was unsure of something; he always acted so informed and so self-assured that some light teasing was just plain fun.

He gulped and tried to get on; I grabbed him with my good arm and put him in front of me. “Go on.” Ah-Un took off and I suddenly was reminded of Kaede as a small girl when Miroku squealed.

Hotaka and Azumi took off a head of us, but soon Azumi went to cover the rear of our group with the order going as such: Kirara behind Ah-Un, Hotaka leading and us second. Soon Miroku was asleep and leaning on my chest. I snorted softly; my human friends could be so weird and wishy-washy sometimes.

**-x-**

The voyage by air was only about an hour of easy, consistent flying, while it would’ve been at least a half a day of solid paced walking.

The Western Palace was just as gorgeous and as auspicious as it had ever been me. Though I had never seen its thirty foot stone walls from the air before. Its regal-lookin’ architecture stood out from the sleeping demon town surrounding it. There must have been a population of nearly one thousand demons surrounding the Western Palace, and it didn’t look as though the town was suffering.

When they landed Miroku jarred awake and the girls made little groans from stretching out from the flight.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru was standing there waiting for us, his face was impassive and he was talking in a level, non-abusive, warm tone. “I was unsure if you were coming peacefully or if I had to literally drag you.” He gestured to the nearly invisible sliver of moon hanging halfway behind the clouds that seemed to promise a coming storm. I felt something snap inside of me when I felt his demonic energy settle over me. I grabbed Miroku’s shoulder in a last ditch attempt to stay upright, but my knees buckled and I felt my eyes roll up into my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how y'all like it please. I hope to keep posting chapters. I have this story posted of FF.net so I have at least four chapters ready. Then I'll work on keeping both sites updated as I go. 
> 
> ~HFY


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha meets his "suitors". One in particular doesn't go over very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've just arrived at the Western Castle, Inuyasha has lost consciousness.

**-Third POV-**

Instinctively Miroku, Sesshomaru, Hotaka, and Azumi all made to grab Inuyasha at once. Sesshomaru caught him up into his arms as Miroku kept him vertical, releasing him quickly to the suddenly protective alpha. Sesshomaru lifted him into a careful princess carry and breathed in his little brother’s ever-sweetening scent.

“Inuyasha! What happened to him?” Sango asked with surprise, hurrying over from Kirara who shrunk down to her diminutive size and mewled loudly.

“He’s over-whelmed from his first heat, he needs to sleep and be surrounded by strong seme youkai who will make him feel safe and secure,” Sesshomaru said. “Many have already come to the palace asking about him, knowing to ask me rather than trying to force him,” Sesshomaru voice became harder and more ‘Ice Prince’-like.  “When he wakes he’ll meet those that have been deemed fit enough to mate with him. The three of you _will_ stay out of the way of this. If Inuyasha wants you then so be it. But know this well, this Sesshomaru does not _have_ to let you stay here. Nor does this Sesshomaru care of your opinion of myself. This Sesshomaru will not listen to your complaints, or the complaints of the other guests for Inuyasha because you do not wish to be surrounded by strong demons and they do not wish to be around you three.” The three implicated in speech puffed up a bit with indignation, at the assumption they'd ruin everything. But wisely decided to stay silent.

“Sesshomaru-dono, may I take him to the warded bedroom now sire?” Hotaka asked softly, his head bowed whilst kneeling in front of Sesshomaru.

“Warded room? Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask what that is?” Sango asked, her head bowed and her tone polite. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her but deposited Inuyasha in Hotaka’s arms.

“The room will only allow uke males into it, it was first designed for Inuyasha’s and my grandfather, but now many uke males either in our family or in service of our family have used it during their first heat before they get a mate. It is impenetrable from anyone who is not an uke male. A deep youkai energy protects it.” Then Sesshomaru called sternly to the warrior “Azumi.” The female nodded and bowed before her lord. “Take a break, you two set out four days ago.” She nodded and was gone in the blink of an eye. Sesshomaru looked to the three ningen, fire neko, and kitsune before him. “Jakken will show you to the south wing. And you _will_ stay there until Inuyasha calls for you.”

With that the Lord of the West swept from the courtyard, leaving the tired ningen to wait for the toad demon to show them to their rooms.

**-x-**

**"** What are we going to do now?!" Kagoma bemoaned as soon as they were deposited into a fairly nice, yet obviously lower class, suite of rooms on the first floor of that castle in the south wing of the castle.

"We sit here and wait for Inuyasha, this is a trying time in his life, and he will require all of our support," Miroku said diligently, he then turned to Sango and pleaded, "My dearest Sango, I do so hope you will forgive our not being able to make haste to rebuild your village!"

Sango rolled her eyes good naturedly at her lover and patted Kirara's head as she and her fire neko took a seat on a very nice chaise lounge.

"Inuyasha's situation is a very delicate one. We should stay here for him," Sango started, "He will be faced with tumultuous emotions and a very hard decision very soon. He'll have to decide who he will bind his soul to for the rest of his eternity. We won't be able to do much, but I'm sure him knowing we are here for him will give him some support? ne?"

"I completely agree my dearest Sango," Miroku beamed happily. Internally he was happy Sango agreed that staying and waiting to see what would come of these developments for their friend.

"Well I personally think this is stupid! Inuyasha marrying a  _guy_  just because apparently he got weak all of a sudden," Kagome snorted walking towards a window and looking out of it. "And  _now_  it's like we're being held captive! I doubt Inuyasha even  _wants_  to marry some man. He was always all about  _me_ , and even that Kikyo!"

Sango and Miroku sighed. Neither of them knew how to explain reality to the clouded miko. They both sincerely wondered how Kagome's understanding of reality had fallen so far.

"Maybe we should spend this time trying to dechiper whatever has come over Kagome?" Miroku muttered to Sando, sinking into the seat with her.

Sango nodded silently.

Their new mission while Inuyasha was busy with his own.

-x-

**-Inuyasha POV-**

When I woke I didn’t even want to open my eyes. Everything felt stiff, thick, and hot. I wanted to melt but the rational part of my brain told me I wasn’t that lucky.

“Young Lord Inuyasha?” I heard a voice and my haze broke a bit as I opened my eyes. Everything was like I was in telescope mode. I could only focus on a few things at once. My eyes zeroed in on Hotaka’s soft face. I felt fine around him, not swoon-ish like when I was around Sesshomaru. Fucking hell…I acted like such a panting bitch then!

“What the fuck…where in the castle am I?” I groused blinking my eyes against the light, talking was a hard task at the moment. But the room made me feel very calm. I sat up slowly, Hotaka leading me into a sitting position. The room was enormous, and four doors led out of it. I smelt the soft scent of a natural onsen past the first door on the right wall, and a lot of parchment from the closest one to the right, the door on the wall as the bed I was in was covered by a divider but sunlight shown past it…a balcony. The door across the room from the bed was a double door with heavy handles, must’ve led to the hall.

I glanced around at the composition of the room then. I was in an enormous bed, and it was of Continent make. It sat up off the floor and was made with what looked like crystal, and when I touched it…it was. The mattress was thick and soft and covered in pillows; from comfortingly firm to so soft I could feel the mattress under my hand when I inspected them. The ice blue covers were the finest silks I’ve ever felt. The room’s walls were silver and there were navy blue silks covering the windows. There were plush rugs on the floor, all in blues, silver, and gray tones winding kanji patterns, I didn’t bother trying to read them. An armoire stood against the opposite wall from the one this bed was on made of dark wood. Of course, everything was shrouded due to the sheer pale blue canopy enveloping the bed.

“You’re in the Northern Wing; this is the safest place in, most likely, the world for uke males. No one can lay harm to you here, and no one but another uke male can enter. That is the reason for my being here verses Sesshomaru-dono or the other healers. Only a select few palace employees are uke males. I am the one out of the few Sesshomaru-dono trusted to watch over you during your night of humanity,” Hotaka said gently. My ears quirked at hearing I'd been unconscious for over a day “There are many suitors here for you. Many have heard of your first heat breaking onto you. Sesshomaru-dono knows you’ll need to meet with all of them, and…he himself wishes to speak to you. Are you ok to stand?”

“I’m fine,” I said stubbornly. I didn’t want to meet with anyone! But I knew I couldn’t get out of this…either I’d have to stay with Sesshomaru until this stupid heat was over, or I’d have to agree to get hitched to one of those seme. Hotaka’s comment about the new moon hit me then. “Y-You saw it…my transformation?” I looked away from him and he bowed deeply after nodding. “Raise your head! I can’t-can’t stand that shit…”

“Yes young lord,” Hotaka agreed meeting my eyes, he actually looked pleased at being allowed to do so. “Might I suggest you change? You’ve been in the same clothes for two days. And I think however enamored they shall all be with you, that a good impression is always best.” I nodded, still anxious? Am I really anxious? Why the hell did I agree to this again?

Oh yeah, cause if I didn't, I was gonna get raped.

“Inuyasha-sama?” Hotaka asked with a kind smile.

“I’m fine, just…”

“Apprehensions? You’ll be fine. Azumi-ane had to force me into this room during my first heat. I was so afraid to be alone but at the same time to be around people. Then I met my alpha thanks to Sesshomaru-dono. No matter who you choose Inuyasha-sama, you’ll be safe. You’ll always have a haven, and you _won’t_ be alone,” Hotaka assured, smiling. I couldn’t help but give him a half-smile back. This youkai seemed so genuine that I wasn't able to put doubts on him.

He left me so I could change. I got up and walked to the armoire. Opening it I scoffed, everything was so…just so not anything like myself. Sesshomaru had tried to keep my favorite colors in mind, not that I know how he even knew them; still everything was either silk or some fine winter material. I pulled on a white cotton juban, crimson red silk hakama, and a white semi-formal silk kimono with red and black carp swimming from the waist to the bottom. I tied it all with a gold obi. The hakama were like mine and Sesshomaru’s, they bubbled at my ankles. I remembered I was in the Western palace and grudgingly donned a pair of zori, disliking the feeling of them on my feet already. I knew if I didn't though, I would get quipped at, and I already felt like too much shit to deal with that too.

I hated myself in that moment, truly hated how this heat was making me change myself. I resolved to try to hang on to as much of myself as I could. I didn't know if I could...but I wouldn't go down without a fight!

**-x-**

When I left the room it was like a heat wave hit me, the sludgy feeling that _had_ been ebbing away returned full force. I suddenly felt over-heated. I shivered mentally at the sickly feeling, like all of my strength was being suppressed.

“This way Inuyasha-sama,” Hotaka said, leading me towards the main corridor and entrance hall. We traveled through the winding halls of the palace and down two sets of stairs until we reached a large meeting hall. The doors were opened and I nearly fell over with overwhelming feeling of the energy and scents of the strong semes in the room.

Sesshomaru beckoned me over to him. I looked around covertly as I made my way; Hotaka had abandoned me, probably on fucking orders.

There were five other semes in the room, probably the only ones strong and noble enough to be the mate of the hanyo son of Inu no Taisho. I had felt quite a few other energies around me the night of our arrival…but…even without my senses being at their best I had been strong enough to be able to tell that these five and Sesshomaru were the only ones strong enough to vie for my mating. I scoffed inwardly at that. But, hell I was kinda proud, me being stronger than them meant I wasn't some weak, pathetic little uke...like a lot of uke's I'd met before. I nearly lost my pace when I saw Kouga’s eyes lingering on me. Fucking KOUGA! Oh God help me he was even in finely made, northern style royal clothing with his princely silver circlet was on his head. The others wore some random pieces of jewelry marking their status, even Sesshomaru who wore the gold, ruby encrusted Western Lord’s ring.

When I reached Sesshomaru I sat down on the cushion next to him. We were all seated around a sizeable square table. Sesshomaru and I on one side, Kouga and a black dog demon sitting next to me, two dragon demons sat to Sesshomaru’s side and directly across from us was a panther demon.

All of them were extremely handsome and…well…being in the same room with all six of them made me feel dizzy. I loathed it.

“Nii-sama?” I asked, knowing that just calling him Sesshomaru wouldn’t suffice anymore. Not with all of these confusing emotions running around in my head and how he was acting. What with how he had been acting after the defeat of Naraku. We weren’t the best of friends, but we weren’t mortal enemies any longer, not by leagues. I'd venture to call us brothers...if not brothers in family, at least we had been brothers in arms.

“He’s so cute like dressed up that,” the panther said in a deep and husky tone. He was large but not bulky. Tall, almost a foot taller than me and a few inches taller than Sesshomaru, he had thick muscles and a strong energy that coursed and flowed around him like a fluid. His skin was dark tan and his eyes were a vivid shade of purple. His hair was shiny black and hung in a low pony tail to his mid back. His clothes, the black diamond on his forehead, and the dual black stripes on both of his cheeks and both wrists told he was nobility from the eastern lands. I had heard a tale or two about him before, those tales only centered on how good a leader he was; a charismatic one.

“Reizo-san, refrain from swaying him,” retorted the black dog demon. He looked like most dog demons, elegant and willowy, but his skin was pale but not as pale as Sesshomaru’s; his hair was long and sleek black, three red strips were on each cheek and I could see three on each wrist. I scooted closer to Sesshomaru minimally. I knew this dog demon…he’d tried to assassinate me and my mother when I was younger! Stupid ass! Freaky...spine-tingling....ugh. I suddenly wanted to be sick.

Sesshomaru sensed my fear, along with everyone else in the room. They seemed hyper-aware of me. I blinked my eyes at Sesshomaru and I felt the urge to pout or make a sad face to get the offensive dog demon out of the room. I shook myself inwardly…I wouldn’t fall to this uke shit! Oh Kami, would I?

“Bishamon-san, is there something I need to know?” Sesshomaru asked, his voice had the chilling ring that had haunted me before. But now I was damn glad to hear it.

“Not that I can think of,” the black dog demon sneered, his eyes locked on me. So his name was Bishamon, eh? I’d never learned his name, but his face would haunt me forever. I shivered under his gaze.

“Now, let’s get off this. Inuyasha-chan can talk to Sesshomaru-san about whoever bothers him. We’re here for Inuyasha-chan, after all and we want him to be _comfortable_ , ne? Bishamon-san?” The first dragon demon said charmingly. I tried not to bristle at being called “-chan”, thought that was the typical suffix for uke. It was supposed to be polite but it made me personally wanna snarl, but the little voice in the back of my head –the snarling one that tried to rip people apart when I got hurt and that had red eyes- _fucking PURRED_ when he called me ‘-chan’

This dragon was pale skinned and had very, very blonde hair. Nowhere close as light in color as mine and Sesshomaru’s though. He was well built, not overly muscular or overly tall. His single wrist markings were a green and a matching lightning bolt on his forehead signified his nobility in the Southern Dragon Province. His calm shining silver eyes seemed to be trying to melt me with their intensity.

I felt a tiny flush hit my cheeks and I hated every minute of it but I couldn’t help but feel myself relaxing into their sweet stares, excepting the black dog demon who was leering at me. I don’t think I’ve ever been so glad to be sitting between Kouga and Sesshomaru.

The other dragon also had the same body build and his face looked exactly like the first’s, same intense eyes and same markings. But his hair was orange-red and flowing free down his back, stopping just before his belly-button. He was also tanner than his fellow dragon. He grinned at me kindly and I smiled softly back then blinked and looked at my hands.

“Inuyasha, let me introduce you to these youkai,” Sesshomaru said, his voice was softer than I’d ever heard it for him, like he was trying to seduce me. WAIT! Was he?! Oh god! I was gobsmacked. But I hid it behind a mask of simple confusion. “Reizo-san is the crown prince from the east. Kouga-san you know personally, crown prince of the northern tribes. Bishamon-san is a local noble from our own lands. Kaemon-san is the redheaded dragon youkai, he and his twin Keitaro-san, the blonde, are both the crown princes of the south. They and myself are going to court you until you choose which of us to mate with. No one here will harm you or force you. If you wish to make one of us leave or have a concern tell me, or any of us.” I blinked quickly, feeling lightheaded. All of them _were_ here for me. Even Kouga?! And Sesshomaru?! They both wanted to court me!?! Crap, crap, crap!

“…And… And how long will this courting thingy last, Sesshomaru?” I asked cautiously forgetting all pretense of calling him “Nii-sama”. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I melted from the soothing vibes.

“Until the start of mating season, puppy, you have a month to choose,” Kouga said breezily, in a polite tone I’d only ever heard him use on Kagome. Where had my sparring buddy gone? Oh damnation, I hate my life! He just called me puppy for hell’s sake! I almost wanted him to call me mutt, for the normalcy it would bring.

“One month seems like a small time now Inuyasha, but we’ll be courting you every moment. And doing anything to make you feel comfortable with us little one,” Kaemon said in a saccharine tone. I blinked. They were all an imposing force on me. I felt my mind start to cloud again. Being in the same room with them covered me with a warm giddy feeling that closed off a large part of my rationality. I still didn’t wanna be anywhere _near_ Bishamon. Not a step closer.

“Let us eat,” Sesshomaru said, at his words servants swept in with food and tea. As soon as Sesshomaru took his first bite the others did as well. I just sat staring at my plate. I was too fucking off-balance to eat and besides, they were talking to me in dulcet tones and praising anything they could think of. With all of that nonsense, I couldn’t get that giddy, stupidly happy smile to vacate my damn face.

**-3 rd POV-**

“You’re ears are so adorable Inuyasha-chan,” Kaemon insisted. Inuyasha nodded once, sending back an unsure smile, melting the dragon demon. The uke looked down at his still full plate when Sesshomaru touched his hand under the table. Inuyasha sighed ever so softly and took his chopsticks into his hands, he started eating a few pieces of warmed over raw pork. Perfect for hanyo and youkai. Rice soon joined it as his appetite reminded him he hadn’t eaten for near on two days.

“And we’ve heard of your conquests over demons in the area. I’m surprised you’re Onii-sama let you gallivant around until now,” Bishamon said. Inuyasha cut his eyes at Bishamon.

“I’m suddenly not hungry at all Nii-sama,” Inuyasha said testily, using the title out of annoyance and because of everyone surrounding him. He stood and bowed to the princes and nobility around him. “Please don’t let me interrupt your meal, but I need some fresh air.”

With that Inuyasha stalked out of the room as fast as possible and found the fastest way out to a secluded garden, jumping into a large tree and hunkering down, tears threatening to spills rather dangerously.

‘Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! What deity did I piss off this time!?! I’m already a fucking bastard child and a half-breed misfit! How much MORE can they strap on me?!’ Inuyasha ranted, internalizing all of his frustrations and anger verses yelling and screaming as he generally would’ve done. He just wanted to be alone, and to not be found. So he settled for ripping leaves in half and letting them flutter to the ground, just for something to focus on other than his own mental anguish at the situation he had absolutely no control over.

‘Sadly, damnably fucking sadly, I’m safer around these morons than I would be with the ningen out in the woods…guess Miroku and Sango are gonna have to wait a bit longer to rebuild. Wonder what the wench is gonna do? She won’t take this lying down…too stubborn and head-strong to stay here quietly. Weeeell fuck fuck fuckidy fucking fuck, kamis just SHIT on me and my life some MORE why don’t you?! Gods, and the way I _act_ around them! Someone kill me…’ he sulked with his eyes downcast and tears still glistening in the corners, just millimeters from spilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked it. I got a review that mentioned my change of POV and although I'm just kinda whacky and change between the two often, I'm going to try to keep this story mainly in 3rd POV with introspective thoughts in '....' instead of changing POV so much. I'll try to carry this out throughout the rest of the story...but I may fail at times lol. Go easy on me!
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!!!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened. And then we get to see a bit of Kouga/Inuyasha. And Kagome's reaction!

**-With the semes-**

“Nice Bishamon-no-aho! It’s clear you don’t _like_ him, so just leave!” Kouga snapped viciously, he stood and followed the young hanyo from the room after a moment of silence that had fallen.

“You have just lost the privilege of speaking to or seeing Inuyasha, retire to your chambers or leave the palace before I punish you like the insolent child you’re acting like, Bishamon,” Sesshomaru seethed in anger. The dragon twins and the panther had already hurried after the wolf. Sesshomaru watched Bishamon leave to the staircase that would lead the black dog to his room before going to the one place he knew he would find Inuyasha.

However, when Sesshomaru arrived in the garden Reizo was already there, trying to coax the overwhelmed hanyo from the largest tree on the palace’s grounds. It was called ‘The Tree of Generations’ and it was rumored to be as old as Nihon itself.

“Inuyasha-chan, could you come down please? Bishamon was sent to his rooms like the overconfident, egotistical brattling he is. He won’t touch you. I’ll never let him,” Reizo assured calmly, holding his hand out for Inuyasha to take to climb down. Inuyasha looked at him, self-conscious and fearful of his hormones. He had finally started to clear his head while alone in the tree.

‘Ohhh noooo…crap he’s too close…I can’t think straight’ Inuyasha whined internally. But he took Reizo’s hand nonetheless. Reizo led Inuyasha to the bench on the other side of the tree and they sunk onto it.

“Why did you run away, Inuyasha-chan?” the panther asked kindly. Inuyasha shrugged. Reizo snorted softly. “And Sesshomaru-san is a fairy…what was bothering you so horribly?” Inuyasha choked on his retort when he registered the Sesshomaru fairy comment and he chuckled loudly.

When the little uke sobered up he said in a small voice, “Bishamon…” his voice was laced with anger and suppressed fear. Reizo carefully put a protective arm around the hanyo’s quaking shoulders. But Inuyasha was still himself enough that he wasn’t so much shaking with fear…just with rage which he was keeping under wraps, and his instincts were fighting him tooth and nail. The arm and the closer form of the seme next to him sent cool waves of calm over him, stifling fiery anger at the youkai that had tormented his childhood.

“What did he do?” Reizo asked stiffly, his own anger spiking a bit. He also knew Sesshomaru was listening in. He didn’t mind, he was the one Inuyasha was revealing this too…so the Lord listening in didn’t bother him. He also hoped that if Inuyasha got completely out of control with fear or anger that a somewhat familiar face could calm him more than just a strong and protective force of a powerful seme.

“…” Inuyasha couldn’t speak, a wave of heat swept over his body, and not from his anger, the over-all closeness of Reizo was starting to take a toll on his hormones. He shivered slightly. “I-…he…when I was very young…my mother took me away from Sesshomaru and the protection the Western Palace,” Inuyasha started quietly, this had been a part of his past he had never understood; why had she taken him from the one place he could be safe.

“She was a princess of a local human territory, the eldest daughter of the daimyo of that land,” Inuyasha explained. “When she came stumbling into the courtyard…I was…I think I was twenty, so about the size of a two year old human. She had been gone from the palace for twenty-one years exactly. Her father was still alive and in power so he took us in. He liked me…he and my mother’s elder brother were not biased ningen. They were some of the few I’ve ever met who weren’t; consequently, my mother’s younger sisters were. Then a familial feud started with my grandfather, uncle, and my mother on my side and my three aunts against me; wanting nothing more than me to be hung. The feud was over me…and the very fact that my mother wanted me, that she refused to let Sesshomaru raise me. He had offered, knowing that she would fuck it up…I loved my mother…I still do…but she was a foolish woman that fell in love and committed a taboo. I truthfully…” Inuyasha took a deep breath, his next sentence was full of complacent self-resignation. “I should not even exist. No youkai should ever mate with a ningen…screw ‘true love’ and all that shit. It’s all a state of mind…but anyhow my mother aged. My grandfather passed away about a decade after we arrived back at the castle they lived in. My uncle took power and he protected us as well. But he soon became ill, he coughed up blood all of the time. Another ten years passed and I had turned forty a week before the day my uncle died. After that a large contention started about who would take the throne. And from there…Bishamon stepped in. He was a trickster, my aunts didn't see him for the demon he was. He started ordering my mother and my aunts around. The village already hated me and my mother. After my uncle died the verbal abuse became physical. We couldn’t leave the main house without being pelted by stones, and the one pulling the strings was Bishamon. He often enchanted and attacked people, tricking their minds to think I’d done it. Excepting the fact I was too fucking young to do anything of the sort to those people.

“I’m a hanyo, a freak of nature. That was all the proof and validation they needed. They threw stones and garbage at me whenever I went out to play, or get anything. The majority of the servants in the castle would not serve my mother or I. So we had to cook and shop for ourselves. I remember…there was this one store…it was the only one in the entire town that would sell to the demon child or his whore mother. Those people were the bravest I think I’ve ever met; they stood up to the villagers through ‘accidental’ fires and ruined crops.

“All of it was Bishamon’s doing, the villagers hated me, yea, but none of them ever acted on it until I started sensing and smelling _that fucking_ _male_ around our village. I never knew his name until today day…but…that asshole…is the reason I grew up getting stoned, and getting pushed off of bridges and down stairs. Why my mother was spat at. Why those kind people had to work triple time to make their average earnings, even with us paying double for everything just to help out! I hate him! And…and I can’t…can’t LOOK at him too curse his name without a twinge of fucking fear hitting me in the face!” Inuyasha screamed the end of his story, panting from the emotional exertion and from his flying and raging hormones. His shoulders shook in an effort to keep back angry tears.

All the while Reizo had listened, holding Inuyasha close and letting the hanyo pound his fists on Reizo’s chest. He listened and became more and more angry at the black Inu now residing in Inuyasha’s home. Reizo wanted nothing more than to drag the bastard out by his hair and proceed to draw and quarter the black Inu with four of the strongest demonic horses that could be found. The panther prince let the Inu uke calm down before chaperoning him into the palace and handing him over to Hotaka, Reizo assumed the young guard was Inuyasha’s personal guard, and left to find Sesshomaru and the others. They had a so-called noble villainous ass to deal with.

**-x-**

Inuyasha steeled himself while walking back to the Uke room, but as soon as he and Hotaka passed the threshold he screamed in agitation and pain. Hotaka watched from the doorway as he swung the doors closed and locked them.

“Inuyasha-sama,” Hotaka asked, unsure what else to say. Inuyasha blushed slightly as he looked to Hotaka, forgetting his outburst had an audience.

“It’s nothing,” Inuyasha lied, scrubbing at his face, trying to quell the tears. Hotaka walked up to him and placed a tentative hand on his young lord’s shoulder.

“If I may, a hot bath is the volcanic springs generally helps abate _nothing_ ,” Hotaka proposed. Inuyasha smiled weakly at Hotaka.

“Thank you, I’ll do that,” Inuyasha agreed. He looked up at Hotaka, “Could you leave me now?”

Hotaka backed away and bowed, retreating from the room.

**-Sesshomaru POV-**

“Something must be done!” Reizo insisted to me, “You _heard_ him with your own ears Sesshomaru! Bishamon was smirking his damn ass off at the meal, just being in the same room causes your younger brother grief and he KNOWS it!” I could smell his rage. He obviously didn’t sense my own. To think that one of _my_ nobles had dared touch my blood. My inner demon wanted nothing but to rip him to shreds for the dishonor.

Kaemon placed a hand on Reizo’s shoulder, stopping his pacing.  “My friend, I am sure Sesshomaru-kun will do _something_ about this, but he cannot just rip a nobility’s throat out without just cause. The offenses against Inuyasha were centuries ago, and the humans who were witness to it are long dead. It is Bishamon against Inuyasha and until we get proof the only thing we can do without getting an uproar from the other nobility on our collective asses is to exclude him from the competition for Inuyasha’s hand and from the palace. Wouldn’t that be a good idea?” Kaemon implored me. Oh if only Kaemon knew how much I’d rather beat the mongrel senseless. But I outwardly nodded placidly.

“I think it would be, brother,” Keitaro agreed softly, the younger twin has always been the quieter but his eyes caught mine. He was worried about my little brother. As was I and everyone else in my office.

“I’ll expel him promptly. Though…I fear Bishamon will not forgo being a thorn in our sides,” I said quietly. I sighed softly to myself. “But as of now our main concern is Inuyasha. He is the reason we’re all here, and right now he is who we concern ourselves with wholly.” I bit back a growl at my own words. I wanted nothing more than to dig up Inuyasha’s human relatives, revive them and then destroy them along with Bishamon. It was that damn woman’s fault that this happened in the first place! I told her he’d be safe. I assured her that even she could stay, on my father’s honor I wouldn’t let his son die or be harmed but NO she had to go and be a stubborn untrusting wench! And admittedly that is why I’d acted the way I had toward Inuyasha in the past, my lingering hatred and affronted feelings caused by his mother. And by my father's own preference to the woman and neglect of my own mother.

“When and how do we get him out of here? I have _several_ suggestions,” Kouga growled clenching his fists.

“He’s still nobility,” Keitaro drawled in a political type voice, as if he were speaking in his father's court, “We have to handle this demurely or he could make our lives miserable. Just tell him Inuyasha wants him gone. That was the agreement we all checked into. If Inuyasha says no, we leave…well other than Sesshomaru-kun who lives here.” The dragon inspected his nails then glanced up at his companions. “Inuyasha’s honor can be restored once one of us is his mate. When that happens we have every right to kill whoever we view as a threat to Inuyasha. If Bishamon does anything once one of us mates Inuyasha, he’s dead. And if he does anything before then we can claim we killed him to protect a very valuable uke male.”

“Brother I do believe you are a genius,” Kaemon chuckled as the twins shared matching grins.

“I agree,” I said smoothly. “We wait for a bit, let this cretin stew. We will be beginning our courting of Inuyasha today. This Sesshomaru will inform Bishamon he isn’t getting anywhere near my little brother. But for now we’re going to do one-on-one meetings. He was overwhelmed with all of us at breakfast. Draw lots on who goes first. Numbers one through five, one goes first and so on.” I added. I sat down at my desk and wrote out the kanji for the numbers one through five on five pieces of paper and dropped them in a decorative urn. “Also, Inuyasha deserves to have the joy of deciding that creature’s punishment.”

“I agree!” Kouga insisted loudly.

“I think it’s clear we all do,” Kaemon laughed.

“Now, on with this drawing,” I said.

“I’ll go first,” Reizo offered, he pulled out a number and kept it to himself. Everyone else went and I went last. I got five. I smirked slightly.

“I get him first,” Kouga said happily.

“Second,” Keitaro smiled.

“Third,” Kaemon said.

“That makes me fourth and Sesshomaru-kun fifth,” Reizo grinned as he told the remainder of the order.

“Well go tell Hotaka to get Inuyasha for you, you can’t get into his room,” I told Kouga who was smiling like he had just been blessed by a god.

**-x-**

**-Inuyasha POV-**

I was pacing. I hate pacing. But if I left this room my heat went into crazy mode and I felt like a whiny bitch. At least Hotaka had left me alone when I asked. I didn’t want anyone near me. Not now. I was too angry. Hell I’d torn two of the stupid rugs up already and practiced every kata I knew with my sword without it being released. Now I was just antsy. I hated being in this room. I felt helpless…and right now…I was. My emotions were running high and my inner youkai was controlling my inhibitions…basically making them go bye-bye! Hotaka was right, this room was best for me but it sure as hell _felt_ like a prison.

Then a knock came at the door. “Inuyasha-sama, Kouga-sama wishes to speak with you. Sesshomaru-dono said that all of them wish for a time to speak with you and Kouga-sama is first,” Hotaka said poking his head in after I called out for him to enter.

I frowned but straightened my robes –I had no idea _why_ I cared- and left the room…aaaaand as soon as I did I remembered why. The waves of heat hit me like a blast of my Wind Scar. I crept closer to Hotaka by instinct, he wasn’t seme but he was a strong uke. Good enough for my demon I guess. Stupid, manipulative fucking inner demon.

I met Kouga outside in the same garden I’d been in when Reizo found me.

He grinned and hugged me in a companionship-like way when I walked closer. This was more like the him I knew. But then I felt weak around him and from his touch, I sat down on the bench to hide it but he smiled at me nicely and knowingly. There goes “same old Kouga”.

“How’re you feelin’ puppy?” He asked sitting next to me. I shrugged slightly and moved a bit closer to him, he grinned. I looked away and flushed. I was acting so stupid!

We both swung around as we heard a window bang open. Kouga shouldered me behind him in a protective manner that made my inner demon swoon, and me feel slightly nauseous at the sickly sweet feeling that washed over me.

“Guess it wasn’t anything,” Kouga so much said as asked. I nodded. “And how are ya then?”

“Keh…M’Fine.”

“Aww, Inuyasha you don’t have’t act like that. I just wanted to spend some time with you. See how your takin’ all this,” Kouga assured gently. I gave him a half-smile. I may as well take advantage of his presence, unthreatening as I felt him to be. I leaned against him and sighed at how wonderful it felt, like he was a glacier in the desert. He chuckled and put an arm around me.

“Kouga…do you seriously want me… _like that_?” I asked haltingly whilst catching his eyes. He grinned one of his shit-eating wolf grins and I felt loads better.

“Not to the extent of the others, no. You entice me the same as them but I don’t want to pressure you. Alas, you’re hot and I already like you as a person, puppy. I like all of your qualities, even the bad ones. I’d much rather have you safe with me than have some ass like Bishamon get his claws on you. So I put my lot in, just in case. You wouldn’t hate being my mate, would you?” Kouga asked me curiously. I felt relief when he said that. At least my good friend wasn't lusting after me. I shook my head and sighed slightly.

“No…you’d be ok…I just…this whole thing is crazy,” I groaned. I felt ok with him. As if I could trust him not to take advantage of me.  “I…I’m just so confused! I can’t fuc-“ my mouth slammed shut. Apparently my youkai didn’t think cursing was acceptable. I lowered my head. Kouga growled and I lowered it further. He tipped my head back I averted my eyes respectfully, wincing as I did so. Gods Damn these stupid hormones!

“For someone so confused and upset…you act damn near perfect, don’t worry about yer youkai, it’s lookin’ out for you. I don’t mind you cursing but if you got in front of some stuffier nobles you’d be on your ass before you even thought of what you said. Just be glad we aren’t _all_ like that puppy,” Kouga told me. I nodded and moved my chin from his grasp, he chuckled.

“I hate this,” I mumbled sourly. “I can’t think straight! Even around _you_ , my friend. I want to just…just…Kami-sama there’s something wrong with me!”

“There ain’t nothing wrong with ya’ puppy. You’re just an uke. That’s not wrong or right, it’s just who you are,” Kouga offered simply. I felt like I deserved a better answer, but what more could he offer than his friendship and sympathetic ear? “And I sincerely hope you find someone to care for you and to love you, but if worse comes to absolute worse, you can always choose me. And I swear on my title, my honor, and my pack that I won’t hurt you, or oppress you. I swear to love you ever day of our lives if you choose me. Know you have a back up, k?” Kouga said honestly with a smile. I nodded and did something completely uncharacteristic, heat or no, I threw my arms around Kouga in appreciation. He made a surprised sound but wrapped his arms around my torso and hugged me back.

 

**-x- with the humans – 3 rd POV- a bit before the hug–x-**

“Eeeeeh! Is that Inuyasha talking to Kouga!” Kagome’s voice broke the relative silence of the suite the three wayward humans shared. He had been sulking by the window, trying to think of a way to get back to her own time, when he saw Kouga sitting out in a garden below her window, she had fluttered her eyelashes at him and he had noticed her. But he had only given her a mere wave before looking away! She had wondered what could have possible driven his attention from her when she saw Inuyasha walking out into the garden. “Oh no! I bet they’re gonna fight again! Seeeee! So much for Inuyasha being too weak!” Kagome chattered to the others. She threw open the window before Miroku or Sango could stop her. Causing the two demons to glance up quickly. Thankfully Sango and Miroku grabbed Kagome and yanked her beneath the sill muffling her loud mouth before she could interrupt.

“Baka, they’re probably courting,” Sango hissed as Miroku swifty shut the window again.

“ _Courting?!_ But Kouga loves me!” Kagome hissed back.

“Kagome, Kouga might have given you attentions before, but he’s a prince. Of a _demon_ tribe. He’ll mate for influence and for breeding before he marries a human. Inuyasha coming up an Uke is probably just what his lands need. A powerhouse like Inuyasha and a dog demon isn’t that far from a wolf. But he also could just be here for moral support. Or to give Inuyasha a safe opportunity,” Sango instructed. She felt like she lost Kagome halfway through as a deep pout settled onto her face.

“This isn’t going to turn out well if Kagome keeps trying to interfere. Sesshomaru won’t take kindly to it,” Miroku muttered after they let Kagome go on her way to a hot bath to “collect her emotions”.

“No more window gazing alone that’s for sure,” Sango agreed.

**-x- Inuyasha POV –x-**

Soon after the end of that conversation Hotaka came and told us it was Keitaro’s turn for a one-on-one with me.

“I’m coming, thanks for talking with me,” I said, I stood and gave a small, awkward wave to Kouga who nodded back at me.

Once we were back inside Hotaka smiled at me deviously, “So…?”

“So?”

“Do you like him?” Hotaka asked with a giggle.  “You looked happier just now than any time since I’ve met you Young Lord Inuyasha.”

I shrugged. “Kouga is an old friend. Seeing him again made me happy.” I definitely wasn’t going to reveal that I felt safe with Kouga. Or Kouga’s offer to be my backup plan. That was for me to know and hopefully not have to use. Not that I had any idea who else I would, or even could, choose.

**-x-**


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more meetings

**-x-**

Keitaro looked up as I entered the training room where he was. He had been shadow hand-to-hand fighting against some imaginary foe. A light sheen of sweat covered his pale skin and his blonde hair was all captured up in a top knot. He bowed to me and went to grab his more regal clothing but I stopped him.

“Train with me, I’ve been cooped up too long,” I asked hopefully. He grinned and nodded. I stripped off my outer Kimono and zori and handed them to Hotaka who I heard leave the room, but I noticed he stayed just outside the door in the hall.

I don't know _how_ my demon allowed me to do this. I rationalized it as me proving my worth to a seme. Which made sense, well as much sense as any of this stupid heat shit made.

I happily slid into my familiar fighting stance; Keitaro slipped into a defensive stance and beckoned me to attack him. I noted how his stance was true; he wasn’t just being condescending. Thank kamis…I think I would’ve died of embarrassment otherwise, or made him die instead (at least I told myself that…who knows what this stupid heat would’ve done). However, he took me as a true opponent. I felt a grin tug at my lips and I struck at his chest with a quick jab after swinging a foot to meet his face. He dodged the foot easily enough but my jab had winded him slightly.

In that moment, it wasn't about my heat, or him desiring me as a mate.

We were just two warriors testing each other's strength.

He smirked and it was on.

**-Time lapse-**

When we called a break he was sweating profusely and I was panting in every breath. But that was some of the most fun I’ve had in a long time.

“So should we talk or sleep?” he joked lightly.

“I ‘spose we should talk,” I murmured, I leaned against the wall; he sat next to me and handed me a bamboo canteen filled with water. I took a sip. The water helped cool me down, which brought my uke tendencies back to the forefront of my mind. I would rather stay dehydrated then

“We should, but I enjoyed sparring with you more. It seemed as if you were more like the stories of you claim than when we met at breakfast,” Keitaro commented. I looked away and frowned.

“What? Which ones? The ones about me bein’ crude, rude, and brash or the ones about me being a bastard child with no sense or intelligence?” I muttered bitterly. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him, his very touch sent calming waves into my body. He had a very serious expression on his face.

“Inuyasha-chan, you really are none of those things. Please do not think that way!” Keitaro exclaimed with a passion I never expected from a high born like him.

“We both cain’t deny my birth. But I am brash, I know tha’. Not like it matters where I come from…but why are you bein’ so serious about it?” I asked, slightly suspicious.

“It is because from what I’ve seen so far, you are nothing like those stories; excepting those that tell of your strength and your loyalty. I see no traits in you that are crude or rude, and you seem rather intelligent to me for someone who is not very book learned. And all people are brash at times, some more than others,” Keitaro explained tactfully.

“You just proved you’re a diplomat,” I chuckled. “Sure you don’t want me just for my supposed bloodline?” Keitaro’s eyes widened. “I’m kidding!” The other smiled. “So, why is it you put in your lot?” I needed to know.

He looked at me, considering for a moment, then answered “I always heard about you, even in the south. I knew that you were the one for me. Neither of us feel the need to waste words on meaningless things, neither of us hold back an ounce of spirit when sparing, you seem so new to this but then again so am I.”

“W-wait?! What?” I exclaimed, Keitaro smiled gently at me.

“I am a virgin too, seems stupid because I’m a seme but I’ve never found anyone I wanted, but you…you are different. You are very alluring but I feel the desire to protect you more so than others. Ever since I saw you entering the palace a few days ago…I wanted to meet you and get to know you,” Keitaro told me honestly.

I nodded, I guess it made sense. “Will you…if I choose you will you let me fight still? Will you not put me in a cage?”

Keitaro locked eyes with me seriously, his eyes glowed with resolve, and said “If you choose me you will be as free as you wish. The only time I’d ask you to stay in the palace where it's safe is if you conceive, and I’d never cage you, even then; I would probably just follow you around hopelessly trying to keep you safe from anything and everything.” He finished that with such a serious look on his face that I couldn’t help a small smile at his honesty and his protectiveness.

A knock took my attention away from him, though reluctantly.

“Young Lord it is time for you to meet with Keamon-sama,” Hotaka reminded me.

Keitaro and I bowed to each other before I left.

**-x-**

** -Third POV- **

Kaemon and Reizo's meetings went much the same as Keitaro's did. They both assured Inuyasha of himself, and talked about their future plans with him. None of them wished to cage him, as he'd feared, but only to be happy with "Such a beautiful catch like yourself, Inuyasha-chan" Reizo had said.

Inuyasha had quickly learned that out of all of them, Reizo was the smoothest talker, and that Kaemon was the one who wouldn’t bullshit him or sugar coat things.

**-x- Their scenes -x-**

Kaemon had met with him in the courtyard and they had walked a bit, then sat on the wall and looked at the countryside, Kaemon throwing compliments his way while Inuyasha looked for things to talk about.

"I haven't been to the south very often, ya know, Naraku's mess kept me pretty busy around here and the North," Inuyasha had started off, trying to find some way to break the ice. "What's the South like?"

"It gets very warm there," Kaemon had said lethargically, "It's nice to see all the pretty faces glistening with sweat."

Inuyasha had responded instantly, "Oh, after fighting?"

Kaemon gapped at him for a moment.

"No pretty little Puppy, after more carnal pursuits," Kaemon had teased.

Inuyasha had flushed hotly at that.

"Oh."

"Inuyasha. Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Of course!! I ain't a baby!" For once Inuyasha's temper got the better of his heat. The seme was obviously challenging his maturity. "I mean it ain't like I've had time for.... _that_...it's been a busy few years since...since ya know I got off the tree and..."

"Inuyasha-chan, I think we both know I'm not what you want," Kaemon had said to Inuyasha, interrupting him. The uke had started stumbling over words trying to make the seme feel better. Inuyasha himself, inside his mind, was relieved that Kaemon didn't want to pursue him. His inner demon, though, wanted him to appease the male near him.

"I...I mean to say..."

"Don't make yourself sick over me," Kaemon said without turning to Inuyasha. He hadn't met Inuyasha's eyes once this whole time. "I want you to be happy. But I'm into different people, and you are as well I can tell. My brother is much more of a warrior than I am. I personally don't like fighting unless I feel I must. You are a warrior at heart, and a flirty, flittery dragon like me couldn't keep you happy. I don't think I'm the mating type anyhow."

"Don't say that if you don't know it's true!"

Kaemon turned to look at Inuyasha, who was flustered with his split mind. One side of Inuyasha wanted to make him feel better, the other knew very well he was right and was glad Kaemon wasn't going to try and be all over him when they were so different. Their eyes met and they shared a very meaningful look.

"If you ever need a vacation from all of this, then come to the south, ok?" Kaemon said honestly.  "I mean this; I don't want to pursue you. I've never felt a very strong desire to mate...I think my status may be...wrong...but I'll hide it until I know otherwise."

"Wait, you think you're a uke?" Inuyasha asked, bemused at the very idea at this very strong male feeling as if he was a uke. He sure as hell didn't smell like one!

Kaemon laughed at Inuyasha's expression. "No, more like a switch, or beta...someone who can take either role but will never be submissive enough to mate as such unless an extremely strong demon came along. I don't know exactly. But you deserve a strong warrior to fight _with_ you and fight to protect you and your pups later on. I understand how you feel, almost...I wish for you to be happy...in a way I cannot."

Inuyasha looked at him and finally met his eyes. Their gaze was calm but Inuyasha's was filled with slight confusion but a feeling of connecting with someone more than he ever knew. Hotaka was quickly becoming a good friend and confidant. But Kaemon knew exactly how he felt. The longing to be with a seme but having the inner strength of mind to feel as if you were losing part of yourself to do so.

Inuyasha had hugged Kaemon tightly then.

"Thank you...and you will find someone...you just aren't looking in the right places," Inuyasha had told him from an instinct of intuition he didn't know he had.

"Thank you little one, and remember that you are strong. Semes have it far too easy, you uke are the strong ones," Kaemon insisted. He hugged Inuyasha back then they both dropped down from the wall.

**-x- Reizo’s turn, POV stays the same –x-**

Reizo had met him in the garden, at the Tree of Generations, and together they had climbed to the top. Other than a few questions about intentions, neither of them spoke much about mating, but more about their shared love for the outdoors. All the while Reizo slipping compliments and near-lewd comments in that made Inuyasha want to bear his neck and whine. He subtly ignored those urges, out of sheer mortification.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Reizo asked after the fifth lewd comment hidden in a compliment.

"Honestly, kinda. I ain't never had time for much...romanticism. And the only times I have...it never went very well and never got very far," Inuyasha told him, blushing slightly. Reizo smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"You don't have much to worry about, us royal types aren't real playboys either. Talk is talk, but I hope to never make you uncomfortable," Reizo insisted. "Please, tell me to stop if you are uncomfortable with me. I shouldn't talk to you that way...I must admit...it is more for my benefit than yours."

"It isn't for mine?"

"I like to hide behind my sword or my words," Reizo admitted a bit sheepishly. Inuyasha had felt struck by the relation of that statement and himself. While Reizo had spent most of his time trying to compliment him, Inuyasha now realized that Reizo really had been asking him all about himself. Reizo also hadn't given much of anything about himself away.

"I want to meet with ya again," Inuyasha had said to the panther, "I want to talk to you seriously. Without you're pretty words, ne?"

Reizo looked at him, surprised but enthralled. "So you noticed that huh?"

"I noticed you learned a lot about me, and I didn't get to know you much," Inuyasha had shot back, a bit playfully.

"Inuyasha-sama, Sesshomaru-dono is waiting for you in his study...may I take you there now?" Hotaka asked as Reizo's time had run out.

"Next time," Inuyasha had said.

"Of course."

-x-

** -Inuyasha POV- **

Reizo, ever the gentleman I learned, helped me out of the tree despite my claims I could do it myself. I inclined my head to him, and tried to leave but he grasped my right hand in his and kissed it. I flushed hotly at this and he smiled and said, "Even if you don't choose me, little one, you will always have a safe haven in my lands, come what may. Know this, Bishamon will not trouble you further. Your brother has seen to it."

I felt a weight lift off my chest. I couldn't help it, I smiled brightly back at him then turned and left with Hotaka. 

Those meetings had made me feel a lot better about all of this. I was quite a bit worried about Sesshomaru's and my meeting. But those meetings, as I thought back over them, relieved me. I didn't really know what I had expected from coming here and following by Sesshomaru's mating set-ups but I hadn't thought I'd actually meet people I could get along with.

I didn't know if that made this easier or harder though. I sighed. Hotaka, who had been walking silently by my side, leading me to Sesshomaru's study, spoke up then.

"He seemed like a nice one," Hotaka offered. I felt like if he hadn’t had so much professionalism he would be nudging me with his elbow by now. “Sweet?”

"He is...very nice," I admitted. "Almost enough for me to get over him being a _cat_." I winked, to show there was no true disdain. I used to _hate_ the smell of panther demons, but Reizo was different. I dunno why really. Hotaka laughed demurely at my inside, Inu-demon, joke. I don't know how I could act that demure...but apparently I was acting a lot different, all ‘cause of this heat. According to Hotaka I would get more like myself once I mated...and I sure as shit hoped so. My talk with Kaemon steeled my resolve not to fall to this crap. I could be a uke and still be strong; I just had to figure out how to please my demon, my...future seme, and my own self.

"Lord Sesshomaru is waiting," Hotaka informed me again, pulling me out of my reprieve once again.

“Thanks.”

**-x-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the past nature of Inuyasha's meetings with Kaemon and Reizo were confusing. I tried to make it seem reflective. As We're going to go into a present scene where Inuyasha is thinking about them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG! I just found out, after being in Kansas for nearly three weeks, that soon we will be moving to Okinawa. My anxiety went haywire and I was just trying to figure life out again. I DID NOT MEAN TO ABANDON YALL.
> 
> BUT! I am back! Part 2. Lol 
> 
> Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's meeting!

**-x-**

 

I took a breath as I knocked on his study door. I was taken aback by the fact that Sesshomaru opened the door himself and let me in, motioning me to sit at his large window seat rather than in front of his desk. He shut the door firmly behind me and said, “Inuyasha, I trust today has allowed you to better get to know some of your suitors?”

I wasn’t able to snort the way I normally would, but the “Heh” that left my lips was enough.

“Are _none_ of them to your liking,” Sesshomaru asked sarcastically, knowing full well differently. He regally swept over to sit beside me. I hesitated in leaning towards him. Sesshomaru had very rarely ever desired my touch before. He seemed to sense my troubles and opened his arms for me to enter. I did so gladly, nestling up beside him and breathing in the calming scent of a male seme of my own species. Something about him also being a white-inu made me that much more comfortable.

“There are a _few_ I have my eye on,” I teased him back lightly. “But one that you need to get out of here, now.” My tone turned sour and harsh for that last sentence, my inner youkai allowing me my usual bite because of how strongly my whole being vibrated with hatred for Bishamon.

**-x- THIRD POV –x-**

Sesshomaru ran his fingertips down Inuyasha’s arm lightly and hummed his agreement. “We were all discussing that this morning. You’re account of what happened certainly will have him removed from the palace.”

“Wait, so you know? And he’s still here?” Inuyasha asked, awestruck and a bit hurt. His inner uke cried a bit, hoping the surrounding seme would’ve promptly dealt with the threat.

“Before your mind even wanders that dangerous path of distrust, Inuyasha, think rather that I might have left him locked in his chambers like a naughty child for the sole purpose of _you,_ his victim, being the one to decide his punishment,” Sesshomaru soothed in a level tone, watching for his brother’s reaction and reserving any smugness from his voice. He of course had Bishamon under guard and locked into his chambers in the castle. He had orders in the works for Bishamon to be removed from his office and place in the Western Court; Bishamon’s much more reasonable and sensible younger brother Bomani would take his place; If Sesshomaru were to be truthful, he would have rather have Bomani in his brother’s office centuries ago.

But, going back to the problem at present, Sesshomaru knew that winning over Inuyasha’s uke was not the way to win his brother’s heart and his hand. He had to give Inuyasha the power to make Bishamon squirm. Sesshomaru knew that, should his brother choose, he would slay Bishamon where he stood. He had never liked the smug Inu. Sesshomaru also accepted that would ruffle a few feathers, but so had turning his back on his brother when Izayoi had taken him and never returned him. Sesshomaru had been petitioned by multiple noble families in the Inu-Youkai society and in the other royal circles to go and ‘rescue’ his brother, even before Izayoi had died. He had been younger, and more arrogant. He had felt slighted and turned that spurn on his brother.

He was aiming to fix that transgression now.

“You…You mean _I_ get to choose how to deal with him?” Inuyasha gawked openly, turning his head awkwardly to glance at him.

“Yes, otoutou. He is currently locked away from you, guarded by demons I trust with the safety of my estate and the safety of Rin on a daily basis. You may decide to deal with him in any way you wish. Should you decide his banishment, he will be stripped of all titles, moneys, and rights and cast out of the Western Lands, though I believe that he will face banishment from the lands of every single Lord here vying for your attention. He will likely have to leave Nippon all together.”

“And if I want him dead?” Inuysaha’s tone was measured, but Sesshomaru felt him tense up a bit. There was a definite shift in his body language and in his scent. His scent still had the cloyingly sweet pheromones of an uke close to their heat, but a bit of the usual Inuyasha strut and spunk was there as well now. It was back; it was back with a vengeance and a blood lust that now coloured Inuyasha’s scent now.

It made his already alluring scent was now nearly irresistible. 

Sesshomaru let out a rumbling noise from deep in his chest to show his pleasure at the change. Inuyasha’s new demeanor flickered a bit as his inner uke demon reacted to the primal praise. He let out a soft keen and beared his throat.

Inuyasha blushed, half mortified at what he was doing, but then Sesshomaru nuzzled his beared throat and laid a gentle kiss on his pulse point. After that, all thoughts of embarrassment evaporated. Inuyasha breathed in deeply and took in all of Sesshomaru’s alpha scent.

“Now, what would you have done to the cretin, dear brother,” Sesshomaru purred against Inuyasha’s throat.

Inuyasha nuzzled his cheek against Sesshomaru’s to get his brother to look at him.

“I want him stripped of titles, I want him stoned as he’s publicly thrown out of the Western Lands and all of Nippon that y’all have control over. I want him to realize what he did to my mother, I don’t even care about me. I want him to realize what it’s like to have your family turned against you. If he has family, I want them to spit on him and curse his name; I want him to know our pain. He should be filled with utter anger and frustration and contempt. Then I want to personally banish him from the Western Lands…I can do that right…?”

Sesshomaru chuckled at how innocent the question was that ended that blood-thirsty rant. “Yes, Inuyasha. You are my quorum and a prince here. You are more than welcome to banish him with my blessing. The politics will get a bit hairy, but you’ll have to leave that to me.”

Inuyasha looked happy for a moment and then sad, “I feel as if I am just as bad as he is…if I do this…my heart’s desire has been my whole damn life to get him back for how he treated my mother and me. Why do I feel like I’m the bad one for wanting this?!”

Sesshomaru ran a hand through Inuyasha’s hair. “Little brother, your conscience is what makes you who you are. You must appease it before you appease your anger…or you will land yourself without an arm.”

Inuyasha chuckled. It was good that the two brothers could now almost joke about the feud they had had, even Sesshomaru losing his arm to Inuyasha.

“How’d you finally get it back, anyhow?” Inuyasha asked, changing the subject while he mulled over his own desires, both of the bloody and forgiving kind.

“Once I let go of my hatred for you my arm began to regrow. My own conscience was holding its regrowth back. Apparently, this Sesshomaru’s subconscious thought it knew better,” Sesshomaru said, a bit off put at allowing Inuyasha to understand such a vital inner-working of himself. Sesshomaru’s physical state had always been linked to the calm state of his mind. Sesshomaru knew he would have to start opening himself up to Inuyasha’s quandaries if he wanted to win his brother’s heart.

How insane that sounded. Just a few years ago, Sesshomaru was so full of hatred and resentment that he would have grievously injured, maybe even slain, his little brother. A soul full of resentment and hate could do horrible things to a mind, even one as old and strong as Sesshomaru’s.

“I want him to suffer…my conscience will rest clear as long as he isn’t killed. I don’t want to kill him. I want him to burn in hell…but I don’t wanna put him there,” Inuyasha tried to explain his turbulent feelings. He frowned and leaned forward, putting more of his weight unto Sesshomaru.

Misreading the frown, Sesshomaru backed away some from Inuyasha. The elder did not understand that Inuyasha was trying to reach forward for comfort; Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha was getting up to stand, possibly to pace.

What Sesshomaru did not misread was Inuyasha’s reaction to Sesshomaru pulling away. Inuyasha’s demeanor changed instantly. He lost all of his confidence and a wail poured out of his throat, though his mouth was sewn shut from upset, so the sound came out garbled and half-muted. He reached forward again, silently begging Sesshomaru not to leave him. Sesshomaru acted quickly, he swept Inuyasha up in his arms and soothed his brother quickly.

“This Sesshomaru apologizes Inuyasha, you were not meant to feel slighted. This Sesshomaru thought you were attempting to get up. This Sesshomaru did not want to cage you if you wanted to pace off your frustrations,” Sesshomaru said in an expert placating manor. Inuyasha was shaking, his inner uke had felt completely rejected and the despair from that poured through his body quickly. Maybe it was because Sesshomaru had rejected him so many times in their past, but something about Sesshomaru backing away from him when he needed him so badly, when he _had to admit_ he _needed_ Sesshomaru’s protection, even if it was only to himself, really affected Inuyasha.

“Don’t! Don’t leave please,” Inuyasha finally spat out, gaining control over his mouth as he clung to Sesshomaru. His mind was too wild with instinct and panic to care how his clinging looked. At that very moment, every fiber in Inuyasha’s being wanted Sesshomaru to hold him and protect him. He didn’t even have the presence of mind to try to blame his actions on his uke nature and his impending heat.

“I will not leave you Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said simply. He tilted Inuyasha’s face up from where it was nestled against his chest. Their eyes met. He wanted Inuyasha to hear him; he wanted him to understand body, mind, and soul. “I will not leave, even if you do not chose me. You will, from this day forth, have a home and you will have me. You may be weary; this Sesshomaru acknowledges our shaded past, but the future is what we will worry about.”

“Don’t leave me again you bastard!” Inuyasha yelled at him, closing his eyes and burrowing his face into Sesshomaru’s neck. If Sesshomaru minded having his younger brother yell at him, he didn’t show it. He simply wrapped his arms tighter around his little brother and held him securely.

“This Sesshomaru will never leave you,” Sesshomaru responded calmly and firmly.

“Yeah?” Inuyasha questioned, “What if I don’t choose you? Huh? Then what? Will my protection evaporate like when my mother took me away? Will you go back to hating me again?”

“Inuyasha. _I_ cannot apologize enough for the wrongs that happened in the past,” Sesshomaru said. He wouldn’t beg for his brother’s forgiveness. The only thing he could do was openly lay out the facts and hope his brother saw the truth. Sesshomaru knew begging would only make Inuyasha distrust him more. “But, I can right the wrongs that still exist. If you choose another seme, that is your right. You were informed by this Sesshomaru that all of the semes collected here passed my approval. That was _before_ this Sesshomaru knew of the traitorous actions of one of my own court. He will be dealt with. You, as his victim, will decide his fate. And the rest of us will continue courting you. We will prove our worth to you as semes have done for ukes for centuries.”

Inuyasha looked back at him, his tears drying.

“I want him out of here by sundown Sesshomaru, or I’ll never trust another word you say,” Inuyasha challenged with fire in his eyes. His inner uke was screaming to back down and please the alpha. Inuyasha wouldn’t allow himself to back down from testing Sesshomaru this way. As much as he longed to trust his brother, this final test was what his soul needed to be at peace with their violent past.

Sesshomaru was ready to rise to his challenge. He kept his gaze calm and held Inuyasha close.

“It shall be done before we dine this eve, my brother,” Sesshomaru said. He ran his hand through Inuyasha’s hair, gently rubbing at the scalp. “You will be the one to cast him out.”

“So…this is going to make an uproar with the other nobles?” Inuyasha asked after he had calmed down enough to think mostly clearly, as clear as heat would allow.

“Perhaps, but if you come forward and proclaim the atrocious deeds done by this cretin, then this Sesshomaru sees no reason why anyone would dare to question you,” Sesshomaru responded truthfully.  “And if they do, then This Sesshomaru will show them why we are the ruling family. No one dares to question my rule. Nor will they question your words. A blight against you is a blight against This Sesshomaru.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha shrugged. He didn’t really believe what he was hearing yet. It was hard to believe that after such a short time his whole world was changing completely. “Would the same thing be true if I wasn’t an uke?”

Sesshomaru was struck by the question. He had never even thought that could be how Inuyasha was feeling.

“Inuyasha, in the time since Naraku’s fall, have I attempted to harm you?”

“Keh, no. Not like you’ve had the chance.”

“And I wouldn’t, even if I had,” Sesshomaru stated, using the “I” pronoun purposefully to try to get Inuyasha to realize this wasn’t pre-scripted court dialogue.

“You keep switching between I and This Sesshomaru. Another reason I can’t be sure! Who am I talking to? The Lord of the Western lands? Or, am I talking to Sesshomaru, my half-brother, a seme who wants my hand?” Inuyasha challenged.

“I will continue to use this manner of speech with you, little brother, so you can be sure who is after your hand,” Sesshomaru responded instantly. “This is no political maneuver. You are a prize to be sure, but if I simply wanted you married off for political gain, I would not try to marry you myself, would I?”

“But…aren’t I one of the last white-inu demons?”

“You are.”

“So…you really want me…for me? Not for my tainted blood?”

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. “I was wrong to hate you based on blood. I was angry with your mother and took it out on you. Age has cleared my mind. I was little older than you are now when all of that happened Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha composed himself as he thought on that. This circular questioning would always lead back to the same thing.

“You…really do care now…don’t you?” Inuyasha asked in bemused hope.

Sesshomaru smiled. “Yes brother. I care for you and I care for what becomes of you. Your human pack is here. Didn’t you know? If I cared nothing but for your mating, and not your happiness, do you think I’d have them staying in my castle?”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened. He hadn’t actually been aware his friend’s had stayed. He’s assumed they’d carried on to the slayer village. What reason would they have to stay here.

“Can I…I mean…may I see them?” Inuyasha asked, attempting to speak properly now that he was calmed down. His inner uke reminded him to be polite and proper.

“Yes. You may. I shall have them dine with all of us. After we dispose of the malcontent that has entered our home.”

“Our?”

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. “I meant it when I said my home was open to you. This is your home, and you are my quorum. Your place is here unless you wish it to be elsewhere.”

Inuyasha smiled back, an honest, small smile. There was no posturing in it, nor hidden emotions. He was truly happy to hear that.

“I believe I have over-extended my time with you,” Sesshomaru said.

“Keh, they’ll live,” Inuyasha responded confidently.

 

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer to all Inuyasha settings, characters and plot lines. My OCs and Storyline are my own. This is not for profit.
> 
> HOPE YALL ENJOYED IT!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all gather together again! And learn a few more things as well! Hope you all are still interested. I hope the pace isn't going too slowly. But I decided to stay in my groove it is best to avoid large time skips.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only my plot idea and my OC's. Inuyasha and it's characters do not belong to me.
> 
> Unbeta'ed

-x-

“Would you be overwhelmed if we all had a meal together again?” Sesshomaru asked, ever wondering after the uke’s frame of mind.

Inuyasha nodded immediately, back to pleasing the seme in front of him now that his biggest worries were comforted. He thought it over after he nodded and wondered ‘Shit….is that really the best idea? They were…overwhelming as hell this morning. I cain’t imagine a month of this shit.’

“Sesshomaru…”

“Yes?”

“If I were t’ pick someone…sooner than later, what would happen?”

“You, as the uke, may select your seme at any time. But only more courting would happen until your heat is about to break. Then a mating ceremony would be held. Regardless of your choice, it will be held here. As I am your guardian in the eyes of the demon world. Therefore, it is my responsibility to pay for your mating ceremony and your dowry,” Sesshomaru explained simply.

“Wha…I get a dowry? I thought that was only for girls…and humans…” Inuyasha asked, puzzled. His brows knitted together in confusion.

Sesshomaru once again was reminded of how little proper demonic education Inuyasha had received. That would have to be remedied while this month was going on, or Inuyasha could find himself in deep water with no lifeline if he married to another land and didn’t know how to navigate demonic court life.

“Yes Inuyasha. This line of questioning reminds me that, to no fault of your own, you are lacking in some very important skills of demonic court life. Hotaka will be assigned as your tutor, and your formal body guard and personal valet,” Sesshomaru decided. Inuyasha balked at the idea.

“I don’t need a body guard,” Inuyasha grumbled tersely, wanting to scream it but once again finding his temper restrained by his inner demon. It was like he’d escaped the subjection beads just to be granted a brand spanking new set of them, internal this time and completely unable to escape them.

“You need someone who is unaffected by their heat to be with you. As your heat nears you’ll become even weaker than you feel now.”

Inuyasha bristled at being called weak but couldn’t help but realize Sesshomaru, could possibly, _maybe_ be right. Not that his pride would allow him to admit it aloud.

“I’ll call for the others and lunch to be delivered here,” Sesshomaru decided, hoping to offer Inuyasha a more informal setting than this morning. Sesshomaru unlatched his brother from his arms and stood, crossing to the door to call Jakken.

When Sesshomaru had finished he led Inuyasha to the grand fireplace and let him chose a chair. Inuyasha sat in a huge, wing-backed leather armchair so his back could be against the wall. This way his back wasn’t open to anyone. Sesshomaru took the seat directly across from him, no more than the width of the six foot marble fire place. Here was one of the interesting bits of architecture in Sesshomaru’s palace, western design elements mixed into the highly Japanese styled palace.

“So what’re these lessons I’m gonna be learnin’ from Hotaka?” Inuyasha asked inquisitively after the silence had panned to the point he couldn’t simply wait in demure silence for the others to arrive.

“He’ll be teaching you proper court etiquette, in the event that you chose another noble. You will be expected to preside over his court as their mate and rule in their stead, likely, unless it is one of the Dragon Brothers. They rule together,” Sesshomaru began.

“What about your court?” Inuyasha asked, a bit worried for the answer.

“You’d need to learn proper court etiquette for my court as well Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru explained, “But I could guide you through it instead. You’ll have far more time to learn everything here. But that should never sway your decision. Hotaka can accompany you wherever you go. I would never assume you to be alone where you’d go. Hotaka, his mate, and Azumi would go with you.”

“Wait…really?”

“Yes.”

“Why…why would I want him to come…I don’t wanna uproot his life,” Inuyasha mumbled, looking away.

“You wouldn’t be,” Hotaka said from the doorway. The two Inus looked up at him. Inuyasha was startled but Sesshomaru had noticed his presence. “I apologize for interrupting my lords. But the other lords are in the hallway, I knocked.”

“You’re excused for the interruption Hotaka, please show the others in,” Sesshomaru addressed him with a nod. Hotaka retreated into the hallway and before Inuyasha could address the issue further, the other nobles vying for Inuyasha’s hand came in. Behind them swept in three servants led by Jakken who belted out orders in his typical obnoxious way. Inuyasha glanced at him and baited him with a cross look. But, probably on Sesshomaru’s express orders, Jakken did no more than cut his eyes at Inuyasha and turn swiftly away.

“Hotaka-kun, stay a moment will you,” Kouga asked from his seat next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was glad Kouga was right next to him. Since Kouga was more familiar than almost even Sesshomaru his scent was calming. Inuyasha settled in for another overwhelming experience, not understanding why Hotaka was asked to stay.

“Yes Lord Kouga?” Hotaka asked demurely, bowing his head respectfully and waiting off to the side as lunch was served to everyone.

“Ah! Good thinking Kouga-kun!” Reizo commented, “With another omega here Inuyasha won’t feel as overwhelmed and since Hotaka is already mated then he’s the perfect choice!”

It all became clear and Inuyasha blushed slightly at having been thought to need a babysitter just to sit in the room with the others. But he had to admit that as Hotaka nodded again and moved to stand off to the side next to the mantle, right at Inuyasha’s right hand, Inuyasha did feel calmer. Not that he’d admit it in a thousand years.

“Lunch is served,” Sesshomaru stated once they had all been provided with a luxurious quality bento.

They all opened their bentos and dug in but no one was more interested in lunch than gingerly probing Inuyasha about his opinions on their meetings.

“And how has you afternoon gone Inuyasha-chan?” Keitaro asked in his quiet, strong voice.

“It…it’s been very interesting Keitaro-san,” Inuyasha replied, “I’ve learned a lot today.”

“Oh?” Reizo said happily, “Anything in particular stand out?”

“Now, now Reizo-san, don’t try to sway him into giving away anything early,” Kaemon chuckled.

Inuyasha became very invested in his rice for a moment before peering up and smirking, “Yes it was very interestin’. I learned a lot. And I’ve made some decisions.”

“You have?” Sesshomaru asked, not showing his surprise. After all, just moments ago, his brother had seemed quite unsure of his whole future. Had something he said struck a true cord with him?

“Yeah, well I learned a lot bout all of y’all today,” Inuyasha explained, “I learned that I can exclude a certain person already. Kaemon-san and I just ain’t right for one another.”

“I wholeheartedly, yet very respectfully, agree,” Kaemon added onto the end.

“Well, well, this is a development,” Keitaro stated, but there was a knowing look in his eye.

“Well, there’s that then, shall you stay longer or go home?” Sesshomaru asked, straight to the point.

“Since we rule together, I see it would be in my domain’s best interest if I left Inuyasha-chan to my more than capable brother and went home, if it will bear you no insult, Lord Sesshomaru,” Kaemon said in his flowery voice. Sesshomaru merely inclined his head and the matter was closed.

“Now dear Inuyasha, tell us what else you decided?” Reizo purred, licking a picked plum in a rather suggestive way.

“I’ve decided that, I will choose one of you within the next week!” Inuyasha declared, stunning the surrounding semes into shocked silence. It was only with great effort that Hotaka did not snort outright at his wonderfully complex prince’s determination.

“Well that’s an Inuyasha answer for sure,” Kouga chuckled after a moment, he looked charmingly and happily at his friend. “Any way you’ll let us know before time who you’re thinkin’ of puppy?”

“Keh, you will just have t’ wait,” Inuyasha said proudly. “And besides even I ain’t one hundred percent sure of nothing yet.” Everyone had a collective sweatdrop at that. “And, I know this next part might sound weird, but I want my human pack, mainly Miroku and Sango, to approve of whoever I choose. Along with the two demons I traveled with. They know my right mind better than most and I want t’ be sure it ain’t just pheromones.” No one knew how much it took for Inuyasha to ask that aloud.

“Haha, you’re such a delight Inuyasha-chan. I look forward to the challenge of not only wooing you, but your pack as well,” Keitaro said, a challenge accepted glimmer in his eye.

“Keh, I’m sure Miroku and Sango-san will love me as an option,” Kouga boasted in his typical manner, giving a toothy smile. Inuyasha covered his mouth to prevent a _giggle_ from escaping.

“I will agree to this analysis by your human pack,” came Sesshomaru’s acquiescence. He switched his tone to something a bit more straightforward, “If Reizo-san has no qualms the humans will dine with us all this evening, after Inuyasha deals with the issue blackening our courting process. I have granted him the full autonomy to decide and carry out the fate of his abuser. Before the sun sets this eve, Bishamon will be dealt with.”   

“Oh I have _absolutely_ no qualms whatsoever,” Reizo said happily, his eyes gleaming mischievously at the prospect of seeing Bishamon squirm.

“Was there anything else you’d like to tell us about puppy?” Kouga asked, seeing Inuyasha’s eyes were still lit up.

“No, no. I’m done. Just excited for the future, fer once,” Inuyasha said, smiling a smile that literally melted every semes’ heart. Hotaka had to hold back a childish squeal of excitement at seeing his charge being so free with his emotions.

“Would you like to go on an outing with a few of your suitors this afternoon? To the palace’s extensive gardens and grounds? While I sort out the matter of Bishamon’s removal from office,” came Sesshomaru’s quandary.

“I’d like that, but doesn’t that put you at a disadvantage, Nii-sama,” Inuyasha asked, mostly joking as he knew Sesshomaru went way over his time limit earlier, and the great Sesshomaru never truly accepted that he was at any disadvantage, always one hundred percent confidant of his situation.

“No. I’m sure I need to atone for monopolizing you earlier,” Sesshomaru stated genially.

“Yes, adorable Inuyasha-chan, it’s our turn to monopolize you,” Reizo stated happily. Inuyasha smiled.

“I’ll be staying back, with Sesshomaru-dono, to aid him in anything he needs. I’d like to see the threat dealt with promptly,” Keitaro admitted, “But please Know Inuyasha-chan, I’d much much rather be in your stunning presence.” Inuyasha fought very hard not to blush hot red at that. He managed to only turn a baby pink shade instead.

“I’ll remain in these lands until tomorrow? Is that acceptable Sesshomaru-san? Perhaps I can be of some help as well?” Kaemon offered.

“Hn,” Sesshomaru agreed.

And with that, lunch was finished. Inuyasha bade goodbye to his brother and the dragon twins, he was secretly very impressed by Keitaro’s interest in his wellbeing. But, he was a bit busy being swept off his feet to tour the grounds with Kouga and Reizo. Faithfully bringing up the rear was Hotaka.

-x-


	8. Victoria's Chapter....aka the reason I get to update!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I swear I haven't abandoned y'all my computer crashed and I haven't been able to even access the story to work on it with my notes. BUT! I am back! And my lovely live-in friend Victoria has even beta-read this chapter for yall. And Now I've gotten her hooked so she'll be cracking the whip on me to finish! Haha ~.~
> 
> -love Ley
> 
> -all previous disclaimers stand.

-x-

“I suggest we call his brother here at once,” Kaemon offered up, leaning onto Sesshomaru’s desk. They were all three gathered round it. Sesshomaru and Keitaro sitting on either side. In front of Sesshomaru was a piece of parchment with his official style on the top. They were determining a way to best remove Bishamon with the least amount of ruffled feathers. Since Inuyasha had no mate yet, no blood could truly be shed by demon law. If Sesshomaru had intervened before Inuyasha had grown up alone, he could claim familial retribution, but it was stretching it a bit far to claim the abuse that happened a century ago was retribution now. Truly, Sesshomaru could slay him where he stood for offending him. But the fact that Inuyasha wanted his miserable life spared, that was the kicker. Banishment wasn’t something demons generally did. They normally settled their disputes with quick, decisive actions of violence.

“Yes. If we write out a writ of incompetence, we can force him out and with a new family head, Bishamon will have no reasonable excuse nor defense. If his brother comes to our way of thinking, there will be no one at court who will raise a fuss if his own family head disavows him,” Keitaro added in conclusion.

“Agreed,” Sesshomaru said. He began the process of writing out the writ of incompetence. “Keitaro, send word with Jakken to summon the younger brother.”

-x- With Kagome –x-

Kagome was happy she’d finally gotten out of that room with Sango and Miroku. They’d been cooped up and left to their own devices since they arrived. She was so bored! She had finally snuck away from Miroku and Sango whilst they were pouring over scrolls and maps, planning out how to best rebuild Sango’s village and where to get resources from.

And so Kagome walked down the halls of Sesshomaru’s palace unchecked, and headed toward the worst place she could possibly have gone to. As if that dark seed in her heart which had been driving her selfish emotions and actions was drawing her closer to the dark aura of none other than Bishamon.

Bishamon sat on his balcony, glaring out into the distance at the walking figures of Inuyasha and his suitors. Bishamon was fuming at the nerve that half-breed had, trying to get him locked away for merely showing that impudent runt his place so long ago.

“Keh, if he wasn’t an omega, even Sesshomaru wouldn’t care for him enough to do anything in his defense,” Bishamon growled aloud, noticing that the balcony door to his left opened as he spoke.

“If Inuyasha wasn’t an omega, Sango and Miroku wouldn’t be cross with me because Inuyasha never would’ve been so weak as to be hurt by those sits. And I could just go home!” Kagome lamented as well, “You’re being held captive because of Inuyasha as well?” Kagome asked of Bishamon. She realized at once that he was a demon, but surely no one too dangerous would be allowed to be here, she thought. Maybe he could get her out of her and back home!

“Dear beauty, is Sesshomaru keeping you here against your will due to Inuyasha?” Bishamon asked her with honeyed words. He knew this girl, he’d seen her arrive with Inuyasha and had heard tales of a powerful miko who traveled with Inuyasha. If he could garner her help then he could enact his revenge on the Taisho brothers for this slight and conquer that omega whelp once and for all. He wound his magic in his palm before reaching the small distance over to her, he made sure to hide his evil intent in his will before taking her hand in his and seeping black tendrils into her. However, he was shocked to find was that her seemingly pure soul had already been corrupted by an evil magic user like himself. ‘Naraku, you sly fox,’ he thought to himself. ‘You had already gotten a seed or two of dissent into this pitiful girl.’

“Well I wouldn’t say kept against my will, but they won’t escort me home! And I can’t make it there by myself. I’d get attacked and I don’t quite remember the way to the bone-eater’s well,” Kagome admitted begrudgingly. She looked away when Bishamon held her hand in greeting, he pressed a gentle kiss to it and she explained away the tug at her consciousness as being embarrassed at being treated so sweetly by some random demon instead of Inuyasha or Hojo. That must’ve been the reason for the feeling of a pit forming in her stomach.

-x- With Inuyasha and the others –x-

“Inuyasha, look here, Sesshomaru-kun even has fruit trees here,” Reizo called out from a few paces ahead of the walking party. He had gone ahead to find a nice place to take a rest. Inuyasha was feeling hot and hazy again and whether he’d admit it or not Hotaka had requested that they rest a while.

“I’m sure it would be enjoyable, don’t you think My Lord Inuyasha, I can even go and retrieve some refreshments for your party,” Hotaka had offered after the original suggestion.

“Keh, if you all think so. It’s not like I’d mind,” Inuyasha offered lightly, not looking anyone in the eyes. He knew he was as obvious as anyone but it’s not like he’d admit it. He would not be seen as weak! Though, he still accepted Kouga’s hand to help him down underneath the plum tree. Reizo took to sitting on his left side, leaned up against a large root, whilst Kouga sat to his right, back straight. Inuyasha leaned against the plum tree, enjoying the shade. His head was swimming with hormones and emotions. But Kouga still had hold of his hand and the wind wafted Reizo’s calming scent to his nose at just the right moment, hm, someone could get used to being pampered. ‘Keh, it ain’t gonna be me though,’ Inuyasha thought to himself, happy to be surrounded by the gentle murmur of Kouga and Reizo’s voices yet not being asked for his input. They seemed to sense he needed a moment to collect himself.  ‘How in the world can I choose one of them? How am I even supposed to? The most logical choice would be Kouga, I wouldn’t have to change myself at all. But those feelings I had when Sesshomaru was showing me attention! Was it all heat? Was that all just show? Will I get to truly see Bishamon banished? That will prove Sesshomaru’s authenticity at least…wouldn’t it?’ But how would Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo react to the thought of him mating his half-brother? Inuyasha also turned his thoughts to Keitaro and Reizo, ‘Reizo smells so nice…but I really don’t believe we have anything in common. He wouldn’t be a horrible match…but not someone I’d pick outright. And then there’s that dragon Keitaro…I get along with him well…but can I trust…and I mean truly trust someone I hardly know? Sure I’ll get a month to know him…but that’s hardly enough time…but what if that logic is discrediting him too early?’

Inuyasha furrowed his brow in thought. Was there really any way to decide within a mere month?

“Here you are my lord,” Hotaka said gently, knocking Inuyasha into the present and out of his swirling thoughts. Hotaka had in his hands a decanter of fresh water and a crystal glass. ‘Sesshomaru sure does know how to do opulence,’ Inuyasha thought.

“I figure we should just liberate the tree of its goodies?” Kouga offered up as he too drank from a glass.

“Sesshomaru-ani wouldn’t mind, I doubt,” Inuyasha answered back, with a shrug. He glanced at Hotaka, “Would he?”

“Certainly not my lord Inuyasha. There trees provide most of the palace’s fruits. Shall I fetch some plums for us all,” Hotaka offered.

“Keh, I ain’t so weak as all that. I can get my own,” came Inuyasha’s rebuttle, he flushed slightly at the thought of someone waiting on him hand and foot. He and Hotaka would have to outline this valet stuff…and soon!

“Why don’t you allow us to retrieve them for you, Inuyasha-chan? And whoever gets the tastiest one will win a special favor from you,” Reizo offered, waggling his eyebrows in a way that really and truly reminded Inuyasha of Miroku. Ha! The light clicked, the reason Reizo didn’t truly appeal to Inuyasha was that Inuyasha saw him as a Miroku figure in his life. A lecherous, cheeky older brother of sorts. ‘Keh, I’ll leave that description out when I break the news to him. Hah! I doubt he’d find it flattering.’

“Keh, if you wanna. But I ain’t kissing either of you,” Inuyasha shot back mostly playfully. “You’ll have to wait for my choice before that comes around.”

“Haha, of course puppy,” Kouga grinned, “Whoever gets you the best plum will earn the right to take you on a walk after dinner. How does that sound?”

Inuyasha smiled indulgently. Kouga really had his charming moments. Then Inuyasha mentally slapped himself, this heat business was gonna be the death of him if he kept having natural thoughts like that!

“Alright then,” Inuyasha responded. ‘If Kouga wins, I can let myself explore this newer, nicer side of him. If Reizo wins, well I can let him down easy! Win-win for me!’

The two jumped up gracefully and leapt into the tree. A small shower of leaves rained down onto Inuyasha and Hotaka, making them chuckle in response.

“I’m gonna win the puppy’s favor!”

“Good luck wolf-prince! It’ll be me!”

-x-


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd, please tell me mistakes and I'll fix them. :)
> 
> Bishamon is death with!!!!
> 
> Same warnings and disclaimers as before apply.

-x- Later that evening, before dinner –x-

Inuyasha was washing up for dinner when the knock came on his door. Hotaka looked to him before answering the door.

“My Lord Sesshomaru,” Hotaka said as he opened the door, bowing deeply. “My Lord Inuyasha has just finished washing up. I’ll alert him to your presence.”

“No need, I’ll be right there,” Inuyasha called finishing washing his hands. Inuyasha walked to the door and saw his brother standing in full battle regalia. “Should I dress up too?”

“No little brother, there is no need. This is simply how I dress when dealing with matters of court,” Sesshomaru responded. Inuyasha crossed the threshold of the protective barrier and stumbled slightly as the force of the oncoming heat hit him. Sesshomaru caught him and righted him gently and attentively. He offered Inuyasha his arm to walk and Inuyasha accepted it.

“Where are we going? It ain’t dinner time yet is it?” Inuyasha asked with faux innocence, knowing exactly the trap he was laying.

"Inuyasha, you know well that I do not forget nor forgo my promises,” Sesshomaru said simply. Inuyasha smiled freely at that admission. Sesshomaru was keeping his promise. Bishamon would be banished!

“Good to know,” Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru led him out onto a low balcony, before them in the court yard were all the nobles that called the Western Palace home. They were arranged in what must have been rank order. The visiting nobles here to court Inuyasha were on a dais off the side of the balcony. Inuyasha wondered mildly if this was how Sesshomaru generally held court. Putting himself on a pedestal, so like Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stood proudly next to him though, on his right hand side. Sesshomaru smiled in approval of the placement. What a pair they made standing there. Sesshomaru decked out in his full armour, which he hadn’t worn once whilst Inuyasha was there, his furs and a light circlet of pure gold and sapphires. On Sesshomaru’s hand gleamed his ring of state. Inuyasha in a red and maroon silk kimono. His silver hair danced off the bright red fabric of the kimono and the maroon lapels and obi, Tetsusaiga gleaming at his waist and a bright silver circlet glittering on his brow which Hotaka had convinced him to wear earlier.

They caused all the nobles to cast second and third glances. All the nobles had their own desires for the outcome of this courting, whether it be to keep the white Inu Daiyoukai line pure by keeping Inuyasha or to have favorable alliance made with whichever land he’d be marrying in to. They were all sure to keep keen ears and eyes open for hints about how it was going, and now they had all been summoned with only the explanation that a traitor was in their midst and was going to be promptly dealt with this evening.

“Sesshomaru, what will happen?” Inuyasha asked inquisitively.

“Watch,” was his only response.

Slowly a low drum beat began and the gathered nobles gasped and fell into immediate ranks. This was a beat to court life they hadn’t heard in an age. A noble was being replaced as head of their family, through forced abdication.

“What does that drum beat mean?” Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru as the looked over the stiff nobles beneath them.

“A forced abdication is about to occur. One hasn’t happened in 250 years. Not since our father’s time. If you remain here, Inuyasha, you will learn what all of the drum beats mean,” Sesshomaru explained calmly and quietly.

Before Inuyasha could ask any more questions, the drums stopped and Bishamon was escorted to the front by Azumi and three other alpha guards, dressed in the same palace uniform as Azumi and Hotaka with varying weapons of choice. The noble was not in chains, nor restraints of any kind, it was as if Sesshomaru was daring him to even try to rebel against his punishment. Bishamon looked down his nose at everyone around him, finding some confused faces but none of them sympathetic. Behind Bishamon walked another black dog demon, similar in appearance but with bright green eyes instead of Biashamon’s deadly black ones. Inuyasha marked this difference with happiness, despite not quite knowing who he’d pick yet, he doubted he could look this replacement in the face if he resembled Bishamon too closely.

As the two of them made it to the front, Bishamon surrounded still by the four guards Sesshomaru addressed the younger black Inu, “Bomani of the Black-Inu clan of my Western Lands, do you stand here before your Lord Sesshomaru of your own free will.”

“Aye, I do my Lord Sesshomaru,” the younger, now revealed to be named Bomani, responded in a clear and concise tone. He had not spared his older brother a single glance yet.

“Do you accept the treasonous charges of your elder brother Bishamon, how he assaulted and coerced the assault of This Sesshomaru’s younger brother, young Lord Inuyasha of the house White-Inu clan, ruling family of the Western lands, in his youth. Do you accept that Bishamon acted with malice against a member of the royal family and against a young pup and therefore is unfit for office?”

“Aye, My Lord. And let the record show, my Lord, that if our family had known of his treasonous acts we would have told Your Lordship much sooner and prompted this forced abdication on the grounds of incompetence and sheer lunacy,” Bomani responded promptly and without falter. Bishamon growled low in his throat but not a soul paid him mind.

“Do you and your clan accept This Sesshomaru’s decision to remove Bishamon from office and from the head of your household?”

“We do my Lord,” Bomani responded with a small chorus of agreement from one row of nobles that under tighter scrutiny of Inuyasha appeared to all be black-Inu.

“Then as the Lord of the Western Lands I hereby appoint you head of the Black-Inu clan and here-by leave the decision of Biashamon’s fate in the hands of his victim. Do you agree Lord Bomani?” Sesshomaru asked in his ever regal voice and countenance.

 “I do My Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Then henceforth let it be known that Bishamon is stripped of his lands and titles. He has no protections of office nor a clan to protect him,” Sesshomaru decreed. Sesshomaru looked down to Inuyasha, “What would you have done to him, Prince Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha flushed a bit at the sudden attention but cleared his throat and spoke clearly, “I would have him banished henceforth from our lands. He does not deserve to live in our lands and protections. He deserves to have his home taken from him as he took mine. I would have every noble here take a stone, not heavy enough to kill, and pelt him with it as he walks his walk of shame from our court. He deserves to feel the pain that he inflicted and caused to be inflicted.”

And here is where Bishamon growled loudly. Here is where he sent out a roar, “YOU WOULD FOLLOW THE ORDERS OF A BASTARD HANYO?!”

“SILENCE!” Sesshomaru thundered back at him. Sesshomaru then hissed in a deadly voice, “That is not for you to question! My brother is more of a demon then you will ever hope to be Bishamon.”

With that final stinging barb sent at him, Inuyasha’s order was carried out. Every demon in attendance was provided a stone, save for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. As Bishamon was escorted from the courtyard at sword point, the nobles all hurled their stone at him along with insults. He was nothing more than an irritation to them now. Many of them had never cared for him nor his influence at court, and glad was everyone to see him go. All were glad, nay exuberant, except for the horrified miko watching from her bedroom window.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to personally thank you all for your continued support! Even when I was gone for so long! 
> 
> THANK YOU! <3
> 
> ~HFY


	10. Ten - The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they all had to meet sometime right XD Let's see how it goes. The meeting of the humans and the demons who all have an interest in our dearest hanyo.

-x- with Kagome –x-

‘I watched with horror as the demons gathered in the courtyard stoned that nice Bishamon demon as he was carted out of the area. I was appalled! I knew things happened differently in the feudal era and that things were very different in the demonic society, if they could EVEN call it that. But, how could they just turn out that poor man! And on some stupid charge that he’d interfered with Inuyasha somehow in his childhood!’ Kagome thought, drawing back from the window and gripping her chest tight.

“I can’t believe this! Bishamon was right! Sesshomaru is pulling all Inuyasha’s strings and getting just what he wants! I have to stop Inuyasha from choosing one of them! He’ll never be happy if it’s not with me…I know he loves me, I know it!” Kagome whispered to herself headedly.

“Kagome! Come here, we’ve gotta get dressed for dinner! We’re eating with Inuyasha tonight!” Sango called. Kagome paled, wondering how she could face Inuyasha knowing the terrible truth she assumed she knew. How could she sit idly by and watch her dear, sweet Inuyasha be manipulated?! And was Kouga in on this as well?! She’d have to win back his favor. His and Inuyasha’s. She didn’t even half know why she got so angry at them both, she just felt these violent rushes sometimes.

“It’s their fault anyhow,” Kagome muttered to herself. “If they weren’t jerks all the time I wouldn’t get so angry. Especially Inuyasha. Ugh that man!”

“Kagome!”

“Coming Sango!” Kagome called back. Her thoughts on how to fix this situation and wrap it all up nice and tidy would have to take a back burner for now! At least she had that beautiful pearl bracelet Bishamon had left her, and at least he had told her how to send him messages via carrier bird. ‘Bishamon is good and just, he’ll be able to help me! Even if Sesshomaru-no-baka had him stoned and removed from the palace. Ugh to think I have to go eat dinner with the guy!’

“I don’t get why _I_ have to change too!” Shippo complained but gleefully looked through the silk children’s clothes that had been brought for him. He settled into a forest green kimono and black and white stripped obi. He had been given a temari ball by Rin earlier and he sat playing with it happily ignoring the women disrobing around him.

Kagome smiled at him as she came into the dressing area where Sango was, at least Sesshomaru had provided them with changes of clothes!

“Here, this should fit you,” Sango said handing her a pale green kimono made of soft cotton and a pale gray nagajuban made of the same. The kimono had sakura all over it and was lovely. Kagome changed happily into this adorable outfit and finished it off with a white hitoe obi.

 “My dearest Sango, you look so lovely,” Miroku said from the doorway, only entering once a knock was returned with a verbal enter from Sango. He stood there looking so very different. He wasn’t in his normal monk’s attire but in a navy blue plain kimono made of cotton with navy blue hakama. The look suited him as his shapely, strong figure was shown off by the way the fabric drew in at his waist with the start contrast of the white ties of the navy hakama.

“Miroku! So many compliments!” Shippo laughed while skittering up Miroku’s body to sit on his shoulder. Miroku pulled at face at Shippo in response.

Sango blushed only a bit as she turned to face Miroku in a brilliant peach colored cotton kimono littered with tiny lilac butterflies and tied with a lilac colored hitoe obi. She pulled at the simply white nagajuban under her kimono to straighten it. Kirara mewled at her ankle and Sango smiled at her and picked the fire cat up to sit on her shoulder.

“Well thank you,” Sango responded lightly. She and Kagome walked forth with Miroku to the door of their rooms.

“I find it interesting we get to eat not only with Inuyasha but with the others as well, thought I am much relieved to see our friend after the days of separation,” Miroku chatted.

“Yes, I’ll be relieved to see if he’s doing as well as those servants and Rin-chan said,” Sango agreed.

“When did you guys even see Rin-chan,” Kagome asked, confused.

“She stopped by when you went on your…excursion earlier today,” Sango said, a bit testy that Kagome had more or less escaped her watch. Kagome’s cheeks flushed a bit and she didn’t ask any more questions.

“Be sure not to wander around too much human! Ye might find theeself eaten!” Jakken, who was leading them to the informal dining room from that morning.

“As if,” Kagome sneered at the imp.

“Toad, you might want to watch your words to Lord Inuyasha’s guests, however annoying they may be,” Azumi said, stopping them where they were in the hallway. Her stance revealed nothing about her reasons for appearing, but she was dressed differently. She was in a golden komon kimono with a pale silver nagajuban and a red hiyoku under it. Sakura petals stitched in silver fell down her kimono from her left shoulder. Her sword was still at her back, tucked into a silver hitoe obi, and Sango, being highly trained, could tell she still wore her ninja tools underneath her kimono.

“What do you want dog-demon?” Jakken snarked right back.

“I am here to escort the ningen to the outdoor dining area. Sesshomaru-sama has decided to indulge the whims of his guests and they shall all be dining out of doors tonight, you are welcome to retire now Jakken,” Azumi said, she gave a respectful nod only to Sango and Miroku before turning on her heel to lead them, not allowing for Jakken to refute her. The mortals followed the female inu while trying not to giggle aloud at Jakken’s insulted blabbering from behind them.

“Ah, eating outside is always nice,” Miroku commented after a few minutes of completely silent walking. “The fresh air aids the digestion, will you and your brother be joinging us Azumi-san?”

“Not unless our lords ask us,” Azumi stated quietly. She didn’t turn to look at Miroku either.

“Aah, I was just wondering, this is the first time we’ve seen you out of your guard uniform,” Miroku added.

“This is my attire I wear at court unless performing specific guarding duties,” Azumi answered still in a quiet, unaffected tone. “We have arrived, they are outside in the rock garden.” She slid the shoji screen door open and a beautiful stone garden was revealed. Tiny lanterns stood atop three foot tall sticks to give out light, each placed two feet apart. A beautiful bamboo waterfall feature stood set into the very back left corner, the waterfall feeding a medium sized koi pond. The painstakingly raked pebbles made perfect circles surrounding a low outdoor table set on a slab of white stone. Sesshomaru was already sat at the head of the table with Inuyasha to his right, sitting at the head with him. On Inuyasha’s right sat Kouga, across from him sat a panther demon none of them knew. Next to the panther sat a blonde dragon demon and next to him sat a red headed dragon demon. Azumi led them to sit in specific spots though Kagome tried to sit next to Kouga twice. Kagome was placed in between Shippo, who sat next to the dragon demon at the foot of the table with Kagome, and Sango. This left Miroku next to Kouga. Kirara had settled herself on the table next to Sango’s left hand, as a small setting was placed for her.

“Thank you for having us for dinner with you Lord Sesshomaru,” Miroku offered once they were all seated.

“Thank my brother, he wished for to all dine together,” Sesshomaru responded simply, “Bring the food and let us eat.” With those words several servants came in from the wings and served a huge spread of delectable looking foods

After being served Sango had to quickly kick Kagome under the table to stop her from trying to eat before Sesshomaru had. She muttered quietly, but of course all the demons heard her, “Lord Sesshomaru must take the first bite. He’s the highest ranking person here.” Kagome wisely put her chopsticks back down.

“We may dine,” Sesshomaru said, eating a bite of raw deer meat to start the meal off.

“So you all are Inuyasha’s pack?” Keitaro started a conversation from the semi-tense silence that had fallen as they all started eating.

“We aren’t a pack, we’re _friends_ ,” Kagome interjected before Miroku or Sango could respond. Their dread-filled expressions were the only response they could get out. Inuyasha merely closed his eyes to avoid rolling them, annoyed at Kagome’s tactlessness that used to his area, and hoping she hadn’t offended Keitaro already. Sesshomaru’s eyebrow twitched.

“Ah, excuse me, I forgot that humans don’t see social groups in the same way demons do,” Keitaro responded amicably to the relief of everyone involved.

“Kagome try the plums, they’re so sweet,” Miroku said nudging the bowl close to her and thankfully stopping any response.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Kouga said, an excited smile on his face, “So tell us puppy, who won the contest?”

“Contest?” Keitaro asked confusedly. Kaemon chuckled, assuming already what had happened. Sesshomaru looked indulgently to his younger brother.

“Haha, I have to say that Kouga is the winner, and Reizo-san knows why,” Inuyasha said after finishing his mouthful of fish.

Reizo blushed. “We don’t have that particular species in the East…how was I to know it was overripe?”

“Seeing how cats have a stronger sense of smell that dogs, one would think you could smell it,” Kouga chuckled at him. “But it doesn’t matter much cause I won the right to take Inuyasha on a walk this evening.”

“What an adorable contest,” Sango cooed a bit, realized their conversation for what it was. Inuyasha flushed a bit but kept his smile. She turned to Inuyasha directly and asked in a deceptively kind tone, but one Inuyasha knew to be laced with concern, “How have you been doing Inuyasha?”

“I’m…adjusting…it’s a lot to take in. Sesshomaru-ani and the others have been helpful. And Hotaka is…becoming a good friend,” Inuyasha responded in a calm tone. He met her eyes and assured her through them that he was fine. Over the years Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had learned to communicate feelings of unease or the need to calm one another with only a glance. Kagome had used to be able to see and read these emotions in her friends, but it seemed as if she was clueless now.

“Well it must be a lot to adjust to. Being suddenly forced to be gay,” Kagome remarked curtly.

“Gay? Well yes he’d be happy in hopefully finding his mate but what exactly could be forced about being happy? Surely none of us are forcing his smile now?” Kaemon demanded of her with a tight lipped smile. He sensed that she had malice in her heart. He’d have to warn his brother and Sesshomaru and maybe even the others against her.

“Yeah Kagome, being happy is a good thing. We should all be gay!” Shippo said rather innocently. Then he noticed the menacing look on her face directed at Kaemon.

“Gay…as in a homosexual,” Kagome blurted before Miroku, Sango, or even little Shippo could stop her.

“Inuyasha has not forced to be homosexual, impudent girl,” Sesshomaru said coldly. “His nature is omega, an uke. He will be attracted to whoever his inner demon chooses as best. There are very few alpha females who are stronger than or as strong as he. You should not speak of matters you do could not even hope to comprehend.”

Kagome bristled at the insult but before she could say anything Inuyasha stepped in.

“Kagome, I’m not straight. I never have been. Just because I assumed I knew about love because of Kikiyo and then later because of you…in some way…obviously you don’t feel any affection towards me anymore. I sure as shit don’t care for you that way anymore. Most demons aren’t governed by emotion first. We go off our instincts and emotions develop secondly. Besides, I don’t care much about looks or genitals. I’ve never really have,” Inuyasha said simply but very directly to her. He didn’t look at her the whole time he spoke, he simply continued eating. Sango and Miroku, personally, were proud of Inuyasha’s calm explanation.

Whether she was too shocked to retort, or finally realized that she should shut the fuck up, Kagome didn’t do anything but flush and turn to her rice.

“It’s good to see you Inuyasha, are you healed from before?” Shippo asked, trying to find a safer topic and failing miserably.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Was fine a few hours later,” Inuyasha said, waiving it off. But every seme at the table held on to the knowledge that Inuyasha had arrived hurt. Sesshomaru had smelled and sensed the injury, but wasn’t sure of its cause. He had hoped his brother would tell him. Azumi had reported Inuyasha injured but could not tell Sesshomaru any more details. Inuyasha could be damnably secretive when he wanted to be.

“But your shoulder was…”

“I’m fine now Shippo! Look why don’t you eat that cake there, ya been eyein’ it all dinner! Or am I gonna have to take it off your hands?” Inuyasha cut over him curtly then teasingly. Shippo made a grab for the cake before Inuyasha could swipe it.

“What was wrong with your shoulder Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru demanded quietly, not allowing the topic to drop.

“I had a broken clavicle from a fight. No big deal. You’ve…” Inuyasha trailed off not finishing his sentence. Sesshomaru’s eyes flashed in pain at the thought. It was amazing what hate had driven everyone at this table to. “It ain’t nothin’. No harm was really done. My stupid heat kept me from healing it right away. That’s all. I ain’t some soft, delicate china doll to be kept on a shelf.”

“No. You certainly aren’t that little brother,” Sesshomaru said, agreeing.  “I’d like to take this moment…to make a public apology for our past. And to promise that only good will will flow between us henceforth. The Inu-Taisho line will no longer be divided.”

Inuyasha beamed at Sesshomaru and it made the embarrassing, to Sesshomaru at least, public apology worth it.

“Well that’s nice that you two can finally be brothers,” Kagome said, trying to be nice. “It’s so nice that after all these years you too can have a nice, family relationship!”

“And hopefully more,” Sesshomaru added, still smiling his small, contented smile at Inuyasha with care in his eyes.

“Hah, you just hope Inuyasha-chan will choose you,” Reizo teased, trying to get Inuyasha’s attention back to him.

“Wait, choose you?” Kagome asked, suddenly becoming confused. Sango literally tried not to faceplant into her food at how naïve Kagome was. Miroku actually did face palm with incredulity at her naïveté.

“But of course, Lord Sesshomaru is a powerful taiyoukai seme, and blood means nothing to demons. If anything their line would be made more pure,” Keitaro explained, trying to be helpful. Kagome’s face was still contorted in confusion.

“Kagome, shall I explain it to you later, let’s not talk of such things now,” Miroku deflected.

“Kouga, where are you going to take me on the walk?” Inuyasha asked, also running interference.

“There’s the pretty hedge maze I found earlier, I thought I’d escort you around it,” Kouga all but purred, Inuyasha blushed. Inuyasha felt the need to figure out Kouga’s feelings on the matter. Their instincts and hormones were directing them mostly at this point. Inuyasha knew his were. He’d always relied on his instincts; moreover, they’d always served him well. And his instincts were pulling him in two distinct directions. But there was always that third route. And Inuyasha just wanted to ensure that Kouga’s intentions and affections weren’t solely to act as his safety net. Inuyasha’s inner demon wailed at the thought that that purr was just an act. But Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts by his brother touching his hand to gain his attention.

“Would you like some?” Sesshomaru asked, actively serving Inuyasha from a plate in front of them. It was Inuyasha’s favorite, warmed over raw rabbit strips and rice.

“I’d love some nii-sama,” Inuyasha responded immediately. A warm feeling filled him as Sesshomaru provided him with food and cared for him.

“Inuyasha, tell us more about how you’ve been, have you made any decisions?” Sango asked, also trying to keep the conversation moving away from Kagome’s interest point from earlier.

“A few yeah,” Inuyasha indulged, not elaborating much. “I’d like you and Miroku especially to join me again another time.”

“What about me Inuyasha,” Shippo’s childish tone asked and, sadly, Kagome’s matched it right along.

“I just wanted to talk to them about the slayer village,” Inuyasha shrugged off the questions. But he caught Miroku’s eye pointedly. “Besides Kagome, I thought ya wanted to go home. Sesshomaru offered to have someone escort you.”

“Oh, yes…that would be nice,” Kagome agreed, confused at the change in pace. “I just want to make sure you’re truly happy before I leave is all.” ‘And figure out why in the hell you’ve changed so much! I can’t let go of what Bishamon told me! I have to figure this out! Even if I _do_ just wanna go home,’ Kagome thought to herself.

“You want to stay Kagome?” Sango asked, incredulous.

“Perhaps the young Miko is just interested after Inuyasha-chan’s welfare? It’s such a nice thing to see, even if her heart calls her home, her duty to her friend keeps her wanting to stay,” Keitaro interjected, still not completely grasping how weird the situation had become.

“If you would not like to accept my offer, then you may walk home at your own discretion,” Sesshomaru said blandly, obviously baiting the girl to say something else inflammatory.

“Hey, I never said I didn’t want it,” Kagome fired back. “I just want to make sure Inuyasha makes the _right_ choice.”

“And you think you know what that is girl?” Sesshomaru replied, unamused.

“Hey now, we all agreed to be securitized by Inuyasha-chan’s human pack,” Reizo interjected, obviously sensing the tension. Kagome nodded as if she had won some large battle.

“I’m sure Kagome is flattered by your offer to have her escorted safely home. Thank you Sesshomaru-sama,” Miroku said, trying to smooth things out. Why did she have to be so antsy tonight?

“I thought you had more suitors than this Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, apparently changing the topic.

“Like I said, I’ve made some decisions already,” Inuyasha shot back gently, not wanting to reopen the Bishamon wound just yet with his friends.

“Oh, okay.” Was her only answer. Her calculating eyes were running at light speed trying to figure out if Bishamon had been banished due to Sesshomaru’s evil influence, as the demon had told her, or if Sesshomaru had already gotten to Inuyasha and had forced Inuyasha to make such a hasty choice. ‘After all, Bishamon was so sweet to me. He can’t have deserved that vial display earlier.’

The conversation ebbed and flowed into less dangerous territory after that.

“So where are you all from?” Miroku asked. “We’re supposed to be getting to know all of you, correct? I, myself, don’t know much about demon society as a whole, I’m afraid.”

“That’s a great question Hoishi-sama,” Keitaro responded and then launched into a detailed explanation on where they were all from and how they ruled.

“I thought Kouga was just the leader of a pack,” Sango asked, confused, when Keitaro got to Kouga’s explaination.

“While my father’s alive that’s basically what I am, when he decides to step down, or kamis prevent it dies, I’ll rule the whole norther territories controlled by the wolf tribes. They all band together in times of war or strife and all pledge allegiance to my father. It’s like most all other demonic governmental structures. My tribe was granted to me to prepare me for ruling when I proved myself to my father and the elders. We do inherit titles in my lands, but you still have to earn them,” Kouga explained. “That’s why I so fiercely protect my comrades. In a wolf tribe, everyone is connected.”

“That makes more sense now, thank you,” Sango said.

The meal was fast coming to a close and everyone knew it.

“Azumi will lead you all back to your chambers,” Sesshomaru said and he stood, thus officially ending the meal. “Thank you all for gathering here this eve.”

“If I may?” Kouga asked, holding his hand out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the proffered hand with only a slight blush.

“Shall we all retire then, Sesshomaru, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you,” Kaemon beseeched, attaining the attention of his brother and the Lord of the West. Reizo happily walked away with a wave, whistling a tune only he knew, back to his chambers. The ningen all followed Azumi, who had ninja appeared out of the blue, back to their rooms.

“I guess we’ll go on then,” Inuyasha offered up, his brother nodding once to him and then turning back to the dragon brothers.

“C’mon puppy, you’ll love this place,” Kouga offered as he led Inuyasha to a well concealed opening in the hedgerow behind the waterfall feature of the stone garden.

**-x-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the delay but I had to rewrite this a few times to get it to sound even close to right! ~.~; haha. Hoping you're all well!
> 
> Please review!!! I am always spurned to write new chapters when I hear feedback. This wasn't beta'd so if y'all find a mistake, please let me know.


	11. A choice - chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO FUCKING SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER!
> 
> I really really am! I'm very sorry! But i was agonizing over this choice! Finally I asked my sister who knows NOTHING about anime to choose a name...and well you'll find out! But a choice has been made!!!
> 
> Btw this isn't the end, lots of unresolved loose ends and boy do I hate them. We've still got to deal with Kagome and the mating and all the rest!
> 
> THIS IS NOT BETA'd BUT I HAVE SOMEONE READING IT RIGHT NOW HOPEFULLY ANY MISTAKES WILL BE EDITED PRESENTLY!

**-x-**

The duo of Kouga and Inuyasha walked around the maze in companionable silence for about fifteen minutes before Kouga led Inuyasha to an alcove in the bushes. They nestled down together on the soft grass.

“Have you enjoyed our walk so far, puppy?” Kouga asked.

“Yeah, it was very nice to just enjoy the outdoors. It’s getting easier to see through the haze of this stupid oncoming heat, especially when I’m around you all,” Inuyasha explained. He turned to look Kouga dead in the eye. “Kouga, are still just here to be my back-up plan…or…do you feel something towards me? Do you care about me at all other than as a friend?” Inuyasha blushed right to the roots of his hair but refused to look away during the questioning. He had to know if Kouga really wanted to be with him. He wouldn’t allow his friend to tie himself to him without love or at least care. Kouga could do so much better than himself.

“Of course I care for you! I care so much I’m putting up with all these pompous court demon types,” Kouga explained. “I won’t profess to love you yet Inuyasha; that would be a lie. But I definitely care for you and want you to be safe and happy. You could be happy with me? Right?”

“I think so, but what if neither of us ever fall in love with each other?”

“Then we’d be a marriage of convenience made out of two friends who cared about each other, and is that such a bad thing? And I know I’d love you puppy. I love you in other ways already. I’m just not in love with you yet, but until recently I never allowed myself to think of you that way. Everyone in the demonic society was sure you’d present as an alpha,” Kouga explained honestly. “You were always so headstrong. When Sesshomaru sent out the summons I was sure it would be because he was finally adopting you as his quorum. We had no idea you were an uke until you came here. Sesshomaru must’ve smelled your change but only because you were in his lands.”

“He has a sense of smell that strong? Wow,” Inuyasha murmured, “Shippo and Kirara didn’t act any different to me until the night Kagome broke my shoulder.”

“Wait she what?!”

“Oh fuc-…nothing…” Inuyasha backpedaled.

“Did you just say that she _broke your shoulder?!”_ Kouga roared, his eyes flashing red in anger at the harming of the uke he was courting. He jumped up and started pacing directly in front and looming over the uke. Inuyasha tried his best not to but began to cower back into the shrubs.

“Kouga…” Inuyasha murmured, trying not to whimper. He wouldn’t show his throat, he wouldn’t, Kouga wasn’t mad at him, was he? Inuyasha started shivering.

“How could she do that?!” He cut his eyes to look at Inuyasha and finally realized the distress he was causing Inuyasha. “Oh Inuyasha, it’s not your fault. I’m sorry,” all the anger was falling out of him now. He knelt down before the Inu and held out his hand to the shaking figure.

“Kouga, she…she…she just used the beads…but my heat was starting…my body was weakened. My clavicle just snapped when I fell from the tree wrong. Don’t be mad alpha, don’t hate me, please, please. I was weak,” Inuyasha muttered, not really paying attention and just allowing his anxiety and instinct to allow his words to flow. He left his head dip back and he bared his throat. The world was foggy and he couldn’t think. His instincts were going wild.

‘Wrong…wrong…wrong…wrong….wrong…’ Inuyasha’s mind kept yelling at him. ‘Submit…submit…submit…small…small…small…everything wrong!’ Inuyasha was shaking visibly and his eyes were completely out of focus. Kouga’s cloud of anger abated.

“Shhhh, its ok Inuyasha. Puppy you didn’t do anything to displease me,” Kouga offered, nudging closer to the scared uke; Inuyasha allowed Kouga to pull him close and he promptly latched on to the alpha’s kimono, his claws nicking the silk. “You’re ok puppy. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just want you to be safe.”

“Kouga! What is happening?” Came Sesshomaru’s sharp voice, shattering the two from their own little discord bubble. From above them came Sesshomaru, flying down into the maze. Keitaro and Kaemon were with him. Inuyasha burrowed closer to Kouga’s warmth as the other alpha presences joined them.

“I got angry about something he said Kagome did. I yelled. He was scared. I think he’s calming down now,” Kouga said curtly. Sesshomaru knelt down on the side of Inuyasha and gently started petting the white mane. Inuyasha eased up on his clutch on Kouga’s kimono.

“I…what happened?” Inuyasha muttered, calming as the soothing vibrations came from the semes around him. Keitaro was standing a few inches away from him, pouring out calming pheromones. Even Kaemon was trying to help by humming a small tune with a light feeling to it. Kouga muttered many apologies.

“I’m so sorry. I made you panic and your demon thought I was angry with you,” Kouga muttered in his ear. “I’m not angry with you, never.”

“Liar…you’ve definitely been angry with me,” Inuyasha joked, his dazed expression lifting. “Did…did I have a fit or something?”

“You were in a panic. Ukes and semes alike can go into them if someone close to them is hurt or very angry. Semes generally attack whatever is causing the disturbance. Ukes are more likely to have a panic attack and try to become as small as possible. You’re instincts are trying to make you as unthreatening as possible,” Keitaro explained gently. “It’s very natural and seeing as you’re a potential mate to Kouga, your inner demon would have you try to act as perfectly as possible.”

Sesshomaru kept petting Inuyasha’s hair gently even as the younger sat up and out of Kouga’s hold. Kouga looked deeply affected by Inuyasha’s panic, if he was supposed to be Inuyasha’s safe plan B, he couldn’t drive the hanyo into a fit just from his temper.

“I’m sorry Inuyasha,” Kouga apologized again.

“It’s fine. I overreacted…like always right?” Inuyasha muttered to himself cutting his eyes toward the ground in a huff.

“No, your instincts reacted to keep you safe. Kouga is no longer showing his anger is he? You accomplished your goal. This is not an overreaction, little brother,” Sesshomaru said simply.

Inuyasha blinked at him a few times before a half smile broke on his face.

“Jeez, these hormones are gonna be the death’a me,” Inuyasha groused, but in a light way that told the semes with him that he was now relaxed. “Kouga, I don’t blame you.” Inuyasha smiled at Kouga but leaned closer to Sesshomaru. His brother’s scent was familiar and calming. “I’m gonna walk back with Sesshomaru though…if that’s ok?”

“Of course puppy, anything you want,” Kouga offered, still trying to posture himself as non-threatening. It was, of course, a blow to his pride that Inuyasha wanted to be with Sesshomaru more and obviously felt more relaxed with Sesshomaru. But Kouga also knew that Sesshomaru’s steady emotions and familiar Inu smell were likely the most calming thing to a post-panic uke. He bit down on his ego and gracefully got up and out of their space. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course Kouga,” Inuyasha answered, truly meaning it. He felt so conflicted. He felt safe with Sesshomaru but he also, generally, felt grounded and more normal with Kouga. The stupid hormones were making everything so confusing. He looked up to Keitaro who stood there, a steady wall of faith and protective instincts and he smiled dejectedly. ‘I’m so fucked…I have to choose between _these three_ guys.’

“If you’ll excuse us, m’lords, seems like all is well for now,” Kaemon said, grasping his brother’s arm and directing out of the maze, Keitaro bowed his head and left without incident. Kouga followed the twins out, waving over his shoulder.

Once alone, Inuyasha sagged into Sesshomaru’s chest.

“Hmm,” was Sesshomaru’s only verbal comment, yet Inuyasha knew it meant ‘So you aren’t really ok. Liar.’ But the elder just kept on petting Inuyasha’s hair, placating him.

“I hate feeling so weak,” Inuyasha muttered into Sesshomaru’s chest.

“You aren’t weak, little brother,” Sesshomaru responded calmly. Hair petting obviously was the easiest way to deflate Inuyasha’s anxieties and worries. Sesshomaru’s fingers gentled Inuyasha’s right ear and it twitched a bit in his hand before Inuyasha relaxed completely and gave an almost moan at the sensation.

“Hey…no fair playing with my ears,” Inuyasha whined.

“Hmm.” Translated into ‘You’re relaxed now aren’t you?’

“Sesshomaru…I feel…so calm with you…why?” Inuyasha asked, staring up at his brother’s beautifully chiseled face.

 “You’re instincts call you to me, likely because we are the same breed of demon,” Sesshomaru supplied. “Inuyasha, are you really as confused as you’d like to think?”

Inuyasha crinkled his nose. “What does that mean?”

“You have already slimmed down your suitors quite quickly within a week, you seem to know more of your mind than you think you do,” Sesshomaru said. He had stopped petting Inuyasha’s hair when the younger Inu had turned to him. He cupped his younger brother’s face gently with his right hand. “Do you truly wish for anything but this?”

Inuyasha’s stomach flipped in delight. Sesshomaru hadn’t yet been this direct in his desire for him, and it lit every single nerve in the hanyo’s body on red-hot fire. Inuyasha’s whole face glowed an almost neon pink blush.

“Sesshomaru…”

“Yes Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru leaned closer, his lips mere inches from Inuyasha’s. Inuyasha didn’t know how to react. He’d never really been on the receiving end of romanticism like this. And with so many emotions flying around him lately, relaxing himself in Sesshomaru’s hold and just enjoying being loved sounded amazing.

“Are…are you going to…”

“To kiss you? I was about to,” Sesshomaru said, never breaking eye contact nor allowing Inuyasha to look away in embarrassment. Sesshomaru stopped just an inch from Inuyasha’s plump lips. “I won’t if you’re still unsure. I won’t sway you.”

“I…I…”

“You aren’t sure yet, that is your right as the omega,” Sesshomaru said, not allowing any of his disappointment to color his words, but his eyes spoke it in volumes to his younger brother. Sesshomaru would’ve been happy to end this contest for his brother’s hand that very evening, but he wouldn’t overstep his bounds with Inuyasha any longer. He wouldn’t react as viscerally as he had when hate had driven him. Love was patient.

“I feel safe and right with you, but I don’t know if it’s because I’ve always wanted you to care for me…or because I want you to be my mate. I…I don’t ever seem to know. The more time I spend with all of you the more I wish to just be alone with you, brother. So I can see if that’s really what I want…no one had cared about me…cared about everyone one of my needs and solely for my comfort…in years.”

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into an embrace, the younger melted into it, nestling his face into his brother’s kimono. The fluff that Sesshomaru always wore was warm and smelled like him. This moment was perfect for Inuyasha and not clouded with doubt like it was when he was with Keitaro, he knew Sesshomaru. He knew his motives and knew all about him. Keitaro had never truly been someone he could want, Inuyasha realized. He didn’t trust that easily and would never be able to latch onto a stranger so quickly.

But what of Kouga?

“How do I choose between my friend and my brother?” Inuyasha asked quietly, the ‘what ifs’ driving him crazy.

“You follow your instincts,” Sesshomaru told him, internally he realized that the younger dragon twin had just been kicked out of the contest for Inuyasha’s hand, and heart, with that simple question. “I will remind you, that in your panic it was I that you drew close to. And it is not Kouga who you are embracing now Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha bit his lip and turned his face into Sesshomaru’s neck. The smell he found there was cloying and beautiful. Kouga’s scent had been woodsy and pretty, but it wasn’t the cherry blossom aroma mixed with the scent of steel and roses. Sesshomaru just smelled so…right.

“You smell right,” Inuyasha mumbled, not completely thinking. Sesshomaru gave a light chuckle. Inuyasha blushed again. “I…I don’t know Sesshomaru this whole thing is so weird and confusing…how am I even supposed to…ugh.”

“You need to stop over-thinking things like a human Inuyasha. You’re a demon. Your instincts will tell you which mate is right for you,” Sesshomaru explained quietly. He stood up, standing Inuyasha up with him. Inuyasha’s amber eyes met his gold. The striking fact to Inuyasha was that those eyes weren’t filled with a hateful intent nor the icy steel of battle any longer. When directed at him, Sesshomaru’s eyes were now gentle and full of emotions unsaid.

“Keh, no one had ever accused me of that before, overthinking, keh,” Inuyasha responded neutrally, staring into Sesshomaru’s eyes, looking for a response.

“You’ve obviously got enough intelligence to have made it this far, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru responded coyly without missing a beat.

“Oh and where is that?” Inuyasha’s eyelashes fluttered of their own accord, he’d swear to it.

“Standing in the arms of the formidable Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, with him at your beck and call, awaiting your every glance,” Sesshomaru responded dipping his head closer to Inuyasha’s and kissing his cheek at the end of his sentence, the words warm on Inuyasha’s face.

Inuyasha felt a bit faint at that, his inner demon literally _purred_ in satisfaction.

“Kamis, you can’t just say things like that if you don’t mean them,” Inuyasha whined, blushing bright pink again, his face would rival a sunset at this point.

“I meant every word, dear brother,” Sesshomaru said. There was no bravado shadowing his words, Sesshomaru spoke to him completely naturally with no posturing. “And over these next few weeks, I shall show it to you. Allow me to escort you to your room.”

“Ah…wait,” Inuyasha protested, still mesmerized by what he’d learned. “I don’t want to leave.”

“Aah?” Translated into ‘Well little brother, we can’t just stand here all evening, so what now?’

“Can’t…I can’t just leave and go sit by myself now…jeez…”Inuyasha grumbled. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“This evening or eternally?”

Inuyasha blushed hotter. “Eternally…I don’t want to go with Kouga, I don’t want to be married off to some distant land…I just want to stay here…”

“If that is what you wish, I’d never have you leave here,” Sesshomaru explained never once breaking eye contact, his palm cradling Inuyasha’s cheek to prevent the other from turning away, he continued on, “You’ve only been here a little less than a week Inuyasha. Are you sure you won’t regret making your choice so quickly?”

“Keh, weren’t you just trying to convince me there was no need to wax on worryin’ about everything,” Inuyasha teased. “I told y’all I’d figure it out quick like…and to be honest, I don’t like feeling like a ball being batted back and forth…if I’m really gonna have to…to…to…”

“To mate,” Sesshomaru assisted.

“Yeah, that, well if I have to do that anyways…I might as well just…pick my course. I was driving myself crazy with all these questions and that ain’t who I am Sesshomaru. I make a choice and I stick to it…and… well you smell so damn good and…” Inuyasha tapered off, losing his steam and blushing again. He refused to meet Sesshomaru’s eyes even though the latter’s palm still held his cheek steady to encourage eye contact. “And I don’t wanna string all of you along…any more than I wanna be strung along.”

“Inuyasha, are you choosing me because you want to, or because I scare you the least?” Sesshomaru asked, an uncomfortable edge to his voice. Inuyasha flinched. “You cannot make your choice based on fear, Inuyasha.”

“Why the hell not?!” Inuyasha screamed suddenly. He pulled away from Sesshomaru as hard as he could, angry and hurt. “I picked you didn’t I?! Why do you care my motive?! I just got thrown into this colossal mess and got told I have to choose someone to be bonded to for the rest of eternity in a month! How the hell else do I decide rather than by who makes me feel less freaked out? You do things because you want to, simple as that. You NEVER do anything you don’t want to. I can’t fucking trust anyone’s motives but yours! Not even Kouga’s! I trust him with my life in battle but how can I trust him like that?! But you, you’re…you’re you Sesshomaru! You’ve never had a motive that wasn’t purely yours. Kouga could be here because his pack needs me, Keitaro is just here because of what he’s heard of me. Who knows what motives that a damn political marriage like that could be the cause of! I CAN’T TRUST NO ONE ELSE!” With his tirade over Inuyasha sunk to the ground once more, dully noting that he had seemingly spent more time there in the last hour than standing. He was actually shocked he’d managed to get all of it out, perhaps his anxiety had over-written his omega nature for a moment, his pre-matured self coming out with a vengeance.

Inuyasha expected a lot of things to come from his explosion, to be mocked, or hit, or sneered at by a Sesshomaru who was done with his shit.

“Little brother,” Sesshomaru said kindly, sinking down next to him, Inuyasha flinched away from Sesshomaru’s now aborted attempt to touch his cheek again. “I will not strike you. I understand you now. If I and my so-called predictability are what you crave then I shall fulfill you wish. I merely wanted you to be certain. You cannot choose someone else later. I realize…that my own shortcomings are the reason you are uninformed of much. You must know that if you choose me the others will stop pursuing you. Omegas, at least of our class of youkai, are respected and their choices given value. Kouga and Keitaro will likely leave soon and you will be here with me. Only me. You will not be able to undo our mating if that is what you choose. We have a history little one, but it is not a rose-colored one. It is covered in blood and chaos. You may be used to such things but that will not be your life from now on, you must understand that choosing me out of fear may be something you regret.”

Inuyasha felt traitorous tears start to fall down his face and he ducked his chin even more, though he knew Sesshomaru could smell them. Sesshomaru reached out to him again and this time Inuyasha threw himself at his brother, knocking them over slightly with Sesshomaru leaning back and holding a sobbing Inuyasha.

“I’m scared dammit and I hate it. I just want to know what’s gonna happen. I cain’t keep wonderin’,” Inuyasha mumbled. “So for better or worse I choose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's what y'all wanted! I know some of you wished it went a different way but here it is!!! Reviews are love and give me ideas believe it or not! So keep them coming! 
> 
> <3  
> HFY


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I found out I was pregnant recently! But I will still be updating this story! Love to you all I hope you enjoy it!

Sesshomaru searched his face for a long time before bowing his head to his younger brother’s and kissing him chastely. Inuyasha’s face bloomed in a blush again and he made a cute noise that he’s _never_ admit was a moan into the kiss. His lips parted and allowed Sesshomaru entrance. Their tongues met gently. There was no rush, no panic, and no blinding wall of hormones driving them, this was simply a kiss. A kiss that allowed the two half-siblings to learn one another in a way they never had before.

When Sesshomaru finally pulled back, his own face was only barely tinged with pink and you could just minutely hear his break elevate, but the signs were there. The Lord of the West was greatly affected by the beauty in his arms.

Inuyasha was nearly dizzy with desire and emotion. His heat-preparatory hormones hit him like a wall once the kiss ended and made him whimper. “Sesshomaru, when…when will I stop feeling so dazed and hot?”

“After our mating, after your first heat,” Sesshomaru answered simply and faithfully.

“Can…can you take me back inside? But…do I have to leave you? I don’t wanna go in that room again. Not alone,” Inuyasha mumbled to Sesshomaru, not meeting his eyes any longer.

“Inuyasha, nothing can happen until our mating,” Sesshomaru explained.

“Right…always Mr. Pomp-and-circumstance,” Inuyasha muttered blushing hotly, “I didn’t wanna go jump your bones jackass! I’m tired of being alone! I’m tired of feeling alone and I just wanted to…sit…and not be alone.”

“Yes Inuyasha, I’ll keep you company for a time, but you do have to return to the uke room,” Sesshomaru told him. “It’s the only place you can get relief from these hormones, however calm you may feel under my influence, you deserve to have calm on your own. You deserve to think, and breathe, and rest there. I have every intention to continue courting you until your heat finally breaks. Hotaka and I have much to teach you in a short time about what will be happening. You need to be able to think to yourself.”

Inuyasha refused to admit that he was pouting in that moment.

“Yes Alpha,” Inuyasha mumbled instinctually. He cut his eyes at Sesshomaru in defiance of his compliance. Sesshomaru started petting his hair again, making all the annoyance drip off of him like water. And like water the dampness of his internal fight between what his instincts screamed at him to say and do and his pride and sense of self.

“Inuyasha, you never would’ve answered me that way if it weren’t for your hormones,” Sesshomaru explained. “That’s why the room exists. I wish you’d respond to me like a perfect omega uke, I do. But, you are not expected to be perfection by me Inuyasha. That is not who you are nor why I am immensely attracted to you.” Inuyasha’s ears and face perked up at that. “So I will return you to your room tonight. Because I wish for you to come out in the morning and declare me, Lord Sesshomaru, the winner of your hand, and I desire you to have a clear conscious and mind when you do so.”

“Ok Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha conceded, it wasn’t his demon that conceded to being locked away again. Because, Inuyasha realized something in Sesshomaru’s admission, Sesshomaru was only locking him away because it was the easiest and best way to determine Inuyasha’s frame of mind. Sesshomaru wasn’t going to lock him away the way Kikyo did. He wasn’t going to leave him like Kagome often did. Sesshomaru was going to be there in the morning when Hotaka opened the doors of that room. Sesshomaru _was not going to leave him_. “But…I don’t want my friends to leave until after. Is that…okay?”

“Perfectly.”

Inuyasha smiled and sagged against his older brother, all fight leaving him. His reservations, small though they may have been, were gone and now he was just tired. His panic and crying fits, while unbelievably embarrassing, had drained him of what little power he had access to right now.

“Let me escort you inside, we’ll drink some tea and then Hotaka can escort you to your room,” Sesshomaru not-quite-ordered-but-ordered. Inuyasha nodded. He did not, however, stand up as Sesshomaru started to, prompting the elder to ‘hn’ in the back of his throat and to lift him bridal style.

“I can walk,” Inuyasha mumbled, not really attempting to get down. It was nice to be pampered, at least no one could see him right now and he loved being covered in Sesshomaru’s scent.

“But you don’t want to,” Sesshomaru said, he had walked down the maze for a bit before tiring of it and flying them up and out. They weren’t near the outdoor dining area, they we’re closer to the Western wing of the palace now, Sesshomaru’s wing.

He flew up to the third floor of the palace and landed on a spacious balcony. His own. Sesshomaru made no excuses for going to his own rooms instead of Inuyasha’s.

“These are my rooms Inuyasha. And when the time comes they will also be yours, unless you wish to stay in the omega rooms at any point,” Sesshomaru explained as he led Inuyasha in from the lavish balcony. The rooms were a lot like Inuyasha’s in layout. But everything was made of gorgeous hardwood and silks it seemed in this room. Red, white, and gold stood out in the color scheme, along with magenta tapestries hanging on the ways. They were simple in their elegance, stitched into the fabric with golden thread was the crest of the Lord of the West. Purple and red velvet arm chairs sat in a foursome in front of an amazingly large and ornate marble fireplace. The combinations of design style piqued the interest as the doors except those leading to the hallway were all made of shoji screen, and there were gold laced tatami mats on the floor. In the center of the room, not near any of the walls, stood a platform bed. The mattress looked to be about six inches thick. The bed was made with white silks and red dyed furs that lined the pillows. It was definitely a room Inuyasha could see Sesshomaru floating about. Many bookshelves stood on the sides of the walls and a huge and ornate wardrobe was directly across the room from the fireplace. A door across from the balcony smelled like a bath.

“Impressive,” Inuyasha mumbled, out of place now that they were out of nature. Being in Sesshomaru’s castle for the last few days had made him antsy to be outside. “Leave the door open please?” Inuyasha asked quietly as Sesshomaru moved to close it.

Sesshomaru stepped back from the shoji screen door and wondered at his brother’s motives for wanting to leave it open. ‘Surely he doesn’t think he needs an escape route?’ Sesshomaru thought to himself. He gestured for them to sit in the chairs near the fireplace. A merry fire was crackling behind the gate. Inuyasha sat in a chair farthest from the balcony, the plush red velvet made his hair glorious white hair stand out in stark contrast. ‘So not an escape route then, good, I’ve had enough confused, cyclical reasoning and whiplash back and forth decisions for today. I wonder what he’s thinking now?’ Instead of voicing any outward thoughts, Sesshomaru merely “Hn’d” quietly.

“I like to smell nature. That’s why I hate being cooped up so much,” Inuyasha offered, sensing Sesshomaru didn’t understand him.

“Ah,” Sesshomaru agreed.

“All this opulence, not something a hanyo like me would be used to,” Inuyasha mumbled, unthinking. Sesshomaru’s face became stony. Realizing he’d misspoken Inuyasha attempted to backpedal. “I mean…what I mean was…”

“You are perfection if I say so Inuyasha, and guess what I say,” Sesshomaru said coyly, leaning down in front of his babbling brother.

“You say…I am?”

“That is correct. I also say that you are more than worthier of any level of opulence that exists,” Sesshomaru growled out, he wasn’t being threatening and yet Inuyasha’s pulse jumped regardless. In Sesshomaru’s room, without the buffer of other smells from outside, the alpha’s scent was rushing at him like waves do towards the shore. “Understand me, little brother?”

“Yes,” Inuyasha breathed, wanting nothing more than to close the distance and kiss him again. Sesshomaru had seemingly become a mind reader and granted his wish. Their lips met in a much stronger kiss than before. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru’s neck as their kiss because a deeper one. Sesshomaru’s tongue pressed against Inuyasha’s lips, asking for entry. Inuyasha whimpered and let him in, feeling the snaking muscle invade and battling it lightly with his own. Sesshomaru knew to breathe through his nose but soon Inuyasha was gasping into the kiss breathlessly and pulling back. “Holy shit.”

“Indeed.” Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up and sat him on his lap, stealing the younger’s chair.

“That…that was intense,” Inuyasha mumbled, touching his lips and feeling every nerve ending in his body complain about the lack of action now that it had passed.

Sesshomaru gently kissed the side of his brother’s face, making Inuyasha bare his throat as shudders ran up and down his being.

“You know not what you do, offering you neck to me that way Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said quietly. He pulled Inuyasha back onto his lap further and his interest in Inuyasha’s submission presented itself, hard and aching, against the younger’s bottom. Inuyasha gasped again.

“I…I…”

“You did what your instincts told you was right. I should apologize. It’s not my place to take such liberties with you…yet,” Sesshomaru breathed in his ear in a husky voice. The shudders racking Inuyasha’s frame only intensified. “I should take you to your room now…before instinct overcomes sense.”

Inuyasha just made a gentle noise in the back of his throat and pushed downward. His whole body hot and wanton. He’d never felt this level of attraction nor arousal before. None of the mortals he’d loved had made his blood boil this hotly.

Sesshomaru pulled him up, off his erection, and onto his thighs instead. Sesshomaru panted slightly.

“I will not take you until you are mine to have. Nor would I overwhelm you now,” Sesshomaru said sternly. Inuyasha leveled him with a grade A pout.

“But…fuck…Sesshomaru it feels so right. Why does it have to wait…fuck…fuck,” Inuyasha grumbled, breathing much heavier while trying to push himself closer and closer to Sesshomaru and

Sesshomaru growled and pulled Inuyasha’s hair back tightly, not causing pain but just on the edge. He forced Inuyasha’s head back, baring his throat. Sesshomaru put his teeth around it. Deadly and astoundingly arousing all at once. Inuyasha went limp. Barely breathing and also now shivering.

“You’re not ready. Can you honestly say that if I bit into your throat and claimed you as mine right now that you’d be ready for me to fuck your virgin ass?” Sesshomaru growled around Inuyasha’s ever quickening pulse. Inuyasha whimpered and looked away.

“Please Alpha…” Inuyasha breathed, not knowing exactly what he was asking for. He wasn’t ready for Sesshomaru to bed him. But he wanted more.

Sesshomaru backed off of Inuyasha’s neck, surprised at Inuyasha’s gall and conviction.

“I won’t touch you until we mate Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said, “And I don’t believe you truly want me to.”

“Please Alpha…”

“Inuyasha…say my name…”

“Alpha please…”

“Inuyasha. My name. You are having a bout of heat and it is affecting us both. I won’t abuse you this way, come back you yourself,” Sesshomaru said, his erection flagging at the understanding that his actions had in essence robbed his younger brother of his sense and ability to consent. Before him was not Inuyasha, but an uke almost to his first heat, begging a strong alpha to take him. Sesshomaru picked them both up and walked to the door, intent on taking Inuyasha back to his room where he could calm down in peace. Inuyasha grabbed his kimono, coming back to himself as Sesshomaru’s pheromones changed.

“I…I…Oh fuck,” Inuyasha grumbled, sliding down to stand in front of Sesshomaru. He wouldn’t meet his brother’s eyes.

“No, I believe that’s the opposite what we’re attempting to achieve here.”

“Ah shut up,” Inuyasha muttered, embarrassed and slightly scorned, he backed away from Sesshomaru, closer to the balcony and the smells of trees. Trees he’d love to go hide in and let his blush take over his body and burn him up.

“Inuyasha, there’s nothing to be ashamed about. I’d have you right now…but you deserve more than that, and I don’t believe you’re ready,” Sesshomaru said in a placating tone. “You’re heat is overwhelming and soon we’ll be able to take care of it. But it’s best to wait until your heat breaks and starts for real.”

“Why? Why do we have to wait for any of this shit anymore? I already made my choice ya know,” Inuyasha huffed, but didn’t move forward. He didn’t even smell of arousal anymore.

“Can you honestly say you’d like me to take you to bed now? You don’t even smell of arousal anymore,” Sesshomaru said pointedly. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. “Come back and sit with me. We won’t do anything. But won’t let this evening end on such a poor note.”

“It ain’t ending poorly…” Inuyasha agreed, going back to sit with Sesshomaru. What surprised the Western Lord was that Inuyasha chose to sit Sesshomaru down and sit on his lap again. “I…I just can’t think straight right now…you seemed just as affected as I was.”

“Of course, Inuyasha, I desire you very much.”

“Then why cain’t we go ahead and just…quit sayin’ I ain’t ready and explain it to me,” Inuyasha grumbled, stabbing a finger into Sesshomaru’s chest and attempting to be as intimidating as possible, in the wake of his bout of heat Inuyasha felt much clearer in his mind.

“Inuyasha I hoped to not have to be the one to explain this to you, but perhaps someone who truly understands it better. Such as another uke,” Sesshomaru sighed, “The heat as you are experiencing it now is nothing of what will come when you heat breaks. You’ll understand your mind but you’ll feel wave after wave of arousal from what I understand. It won’t stop until after we have sex. This is when our souls will bond the best. When we’re at our most primal. If we mate before then I don’t think I’ll be able to stop from initiating our bond, and I won’t do that to you. You deserve a strong bond. Not one made in haste, _before you’re ready_.”

“Oh…” Inuyasha blushed slightly but nodded. Well, he had his answer now.

“Hn.”

“So…I’ll…I’m sorry…”

“Inuyasha, the fault is mine.”

They quieted as they realized they kept talking over one another.

Sesshomaru made a motion for Inuyasha to talk.

“It’s not your fault…it’s our nature right? You…you were really…really…”

“Really what?” Sesshomaru asked, grinning at his brother’s flustering.

“You were really hot when you were in my face and kissing me like that!”

Now it was Sesshomaru’s turn to flush, even if it was only slightly.

“Anyway,” Inuyasha continued, poking Sesshomaru in the chest again, “It ain’t like you were trying to rape me idiot…I didn’t know all that stuff or I…I would’ve contained myself…I was just so…attracted to you…I was overcome or somethin’. Now I know better…”

“Hn,” Sesshomaru answered, his thoughts a myriad of actions he regretted. Inuyasha could say what he liked, but Sesshomaru should’ve never goaded him and kissed him that way.

“How much longer now?”

“You have three weeks left, exactly,” Sesshomaru answered, “As far as Hotaka has informed us about you scent and as far as I and the other semes have discerned from it.”

“How can you tell? All I can smell on myself is heat emanating from…”

“Your crotch,” Sesshomaru offered. Inuyasha blushed and nodded quickly. “You’re scent all over has changed, but they are slight changes elsewhere. Anywhere your scent comes out strongly. But fear not Inuyasha. You are still yourself.”

“I don’t feel like it often,” Inuyasha mumbled, he stood up and stretched. Sesshomaru stood with him.

“The reason I wish for you to continue staying in the room,” Sesshomaru explained. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Fine, fine, walk me back to that accursed room?”

“My pleasure,” Sesshomaru said offering Inuyasha his arm and walking him out of his rooms and across the castle to Inuyasha’s. They didn’t speak as they walked, they simply enjoyed the silence around them.

At the door of Inuyasha’s rooms Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru just before closing the doors behind him, “You still owe me a cup of tea Sesshomaru!”

**-x-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love and let me know I'm doing well. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha reflects with his friends.
> 
> (SORRY! I'm sorry I've been MIA. SO MUCH has happened and then I was actually out of the country for a week. But I hope you all like this update. It is the segue I needed to take to move into the next procession of events.
> 
> YES, Kagome will be dealt with. She's lying in wait and I'm waiting for her to spring my own trap, lol.)
> 
> Enjoy! R&R

**-x-**

When Inuyasha laid down that evening his mind finally calmed some due to the effects of the room, he sifted through all of his choices and new information.

“Well…at least I know I’ve made my choice…no going back now,” Inuyasha told himself as he removed his outer robes to sleep. He planned on wearing his fire-rat haori tomorrow. He’d like to be his total self (as much as possible) when he explained his choice to everyone. “I did really wanna talk to Sango and Miroku before I announced anything…-sigh-…maybe I still can. Sesshomaru even said that I don’t gotta tell no one right away…but I want to! I don’t want anyone to think I don’t know what I want and am hiding or scared! Ugh!”

Inuyasha sat straight up at that and rang the bell next to his bed, as much as he was loathe to use it to summon Hotaka, he couldn’t very well go out on his own, despite his stubbornness he wanted to think these things through clearly. Hotaka had been given the evening off to be with his mate since Inuyasha had been in the hands of Sesshomaru and the others directly.

“My young lord, you called for me?” Hotaka’s pleasant tone called out from behind the main door after only a few minutes. Inuyasha hoped he hadn’t woken the other demon.

“Come in.”

“Yes my lord,” Hotaka answered dutifully and entered swiftly. He however did not bow his head nor body to Inuyasha as they were in private. Hotaka was wearing a sleeping outfit with his sword tied slightly awkwardly around the waist of the obviously not fighting worthy clothing. “Can I help you Inuyasha-sama?”

Inuyasha gave him a half smile and directed the demon to sit next to him on the bed, which Hotaka did awkwardly. Their relationship had improved by leaps and bounds but the stringent rules of decorum that Hotaka was used to and Inuyasha was not still hung in the air between them.

“I’ve decided,” Inuyasha said quietly after a few minutes of patience on Hotaka’s end. “But…I…I want your honest opinion and then I want you to go get Miroku and Sango…only them…and bring them here to me. I need to talk to them as well.”

“That’s wonderful Inuyasha-sama, and of course I shall do as you ask.”

“I didn’t wake you did I? Or…or pull you from something else?” Inuyasha asked with a light blush.

Hotaka shook his head happily, still excited to hear the news. “No my young lord, you didn’t wake me nor interrupt myself and Kin. We were simply relaxing Inuyasha-sama, and my duty to you comes before my duty to my mate. He knows this, and accepts it. Lord Sesshomaru gave me the choice of being your servant. I knew full well that being your teacher, body guard, and vassal could take me away from my mate.”

Inuyasha frowned slightly at that but didn’t argue. Who was he to judge how Hotaka decided to live his life.

“Fine…I…I wanted to know if you thought if Sesshomaru would be the right decision?” Inuyasha asked quietly, not really wanting to admit his need for reassurance, as he had just assured and assured Sesshomaru he knew what he was doing and deciding. But, sure enough, as soon as he’d entered the room his fog had cleared and he wanted to make sure he was legitimately happy with his choice. He thought he was. “Kami I’ll be glad when I feel like I know my own damn mind again,” Inuyasha muttered aloud by accident.

“Inuyasha-sama I truthfully and unbiasedly think that Lord Sesshomaru is a fabulous choice for you. He is of your own kind, and you will be very happy here and with him, I believe,” Hotaka answered sagely, and then asked, “If I may ask you, my young lord, do you not feel certain? If Sesshomaru-sama were to redact himself from the quest form your hand tomorrow morning, would you not bemoan the loss? Would you not be angry with him for leaving you?”

“You’re damn right I would!” Inuyasha agreed immediately.

“Then, my lord, ask yourself the same thing of the others. Would you be upset if Crown Prince Kouga left tomorrow? Or Keitaro-sama?” Hotaka coached without giving away his ploy.

Inuyasha didn’t even blink, “I wouldn’t care…”

“Then Inuyasha-sama, I believe you have your answer,” Hotaka said brightly.

“You led me into that,” Inuyasha accused lightly, with no malice behind his words.

“I merely asked you the questions my dear sister asked me when I was trying to choose Kin. Kin and two other alphas from Lord Sesshomaru’s staff were inquiring after my hand. I asked my sister much the same thing that you’re asking me now…is what I’m feeling right? And she asked me those same thing,” Hotaka answered honestly. “If it weren’t for her insight and Lord Sesshomaru’s kindness, I wouldn’t have found my mate. I wouldn’t be happy. You have to follow your instincts Inuyasha-sama, you are a very intelligent person, and you’ve made it very far in the world. Your instincts got you where you are, if you don’t mind my saying so.”

 Inuyasha tried not to look away at the sudden praise. He wasn’t used to accepting it. “Thank you Hotaka. I appreciate that.”

“You’re most welcome Inuyasha-sama, shall I fetch Miroku-san and Sango-san?” Hotaka asked genially. Inuyasha nodded with a small smile.

Inuyasha sat back and did his best not to rethink everything he’d just thought on. It wouldn’t do him any good to overthink things again just when he’d reached a calmed consensus. His revelations to Sesshomaru that evening had been over emotional and wrought with intense feeling. He needed to keep his calm.

“Inuyasha-sama, I have brought your friends, shall I show them in?” Hotaka asked from behind the hallway door.

“If they can enter, yeah,” Inuyasha agreed, standing up and fiddling with his hair a bit.

“They are mortals and possess no secondary gender, they are more than able to pass the shielding,” Hotaka explained as he opened the door and showed Sango and Miroku in. They were dressed in sleeping robes of simple material and looked on high alert. Apparently Hotaka hadn’t explained more than was necessary. “I will leave you, for privacy. I will remain outside the door for anything you need my young lord.”

“Thank you,” Inuyasha mumbled in response, standing in the gentle light of his room in front of his dearest friends, alone for the first time since they all came here.

Miroku moved first, he crossed quickly to Inuyasha and embraced him tenderly.

“When we were woken that way, my friend, we were worried you were ill or injured,” Miroku explained, clearly calming down from some fight or flight instinct.

“Keh, I’m pretty sure they’d not let me stub my toe here,” Inuyasha said in a placating tone. He motioned for them to sit with him.

“I’m glad you’re alright, but you look like…like you’ve been crying Inuyasha,” Sango said delicately as they all took floor cushions near the end of the bed.

“I…it’s been a night, I needed…to talk to you both,” Inuyasha said. “I need to just tell you what I’ve decided and you both will tell me if you think I’m crazy.”

“We most certainly will my friend, but could this not have waited,” Miroku bemoaned a bit while pretending to yawn deeply, Sango smacked the back of his head in reprimand. “Only joking of course.”

“It cain’t wait, I have to…I decided to choose Sesshomaru and I need to proclaim my decision as soon as possible,” Inuyasha said, both wanting to keep eye contact to watch their reactions and wanting to blush and sink into the ground.

“You chose Sesshomaru-sama?” Sango asked to clarify. “It’s a sound choice, Inuyasha. He’s strong, of your own breed, you wouldn’t have to go to a new place. Were you frightened that we’d object like Kagome?”

Inuyasha nodded slightly.

“Inuyasha, we understand a lot more about demonic culture than Kagome. We don’t pretend to know it all, but we realize that your life has changed significantly. You’ll have to make decisions that five years ago it would’ve been seen as insane. My friend, you must do what you need to do,” Miroku comforted him. “We just want to make sure you’re not unhappy.”

“I…I don’t know how I feel. I know what I have to do. I know I only have a choice of how I do it. But…I don’t feel angry at being controlled. And, I can’t understand that,” Inuyasha explained.

“Is it your biology, trying to calm you into accepting biological prerogatives?” Sango offered up.

“Hell if I know,” Inuyasha offered up, “I ain’t unhappy in the typical sense. I’m just confused. But, do you think I’m losing myself here?”

“You seem to be mostly unchanged to me,” Miroku said back. “My friend, you do not normally ask for assurances though…so that may tell you a lot of things.”

Inuyasha nodded again. He relaxed a bit but looked up at his friends with a confused expression.

“I…I feel…”

“Like you’re losing yourself?” Sango asked. “I don’t think you are, my friend, I think you’re merely going through the hardest part of life. You’re being faced with a decision you can’t fight your way out of. And I think you’re reacting to it admirably.”

“Oh…uh…thanks,” Inuyasha mumbled in response. Sango put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll do the right thing, Inuyasha, for yourself,” Sango replied.

“My friend, we will stay with you all night if you need us to, is there anything else we can set your mind at ease about? Would you simply like to talk?” Miroku offered, knowing that even as little as a three years or so ago Inuyasha would’ve been to testy to respond well to such an offer, but now, after all they’d been through together, Miroku knew Inuyasha would ask for help if he really needed it. “And I believe that you are actually very well here. And, I think that if you don’t feel that way, it’s mostly because your past experiences and distrust are holding you back.”

Inuyasha did not respond to that, merely sat there entertaining the ideas Miroku had put forth to him. Inuyasha did however lean sideways to rest his head on Miroku’s shoulder. Sango sidled up on Inuyasha’s other side, making him feel protected in his pack’s presence. For once in a long time they were warm and mostly well. No one knew what had crawled up Kagome’s ass or what would come of Inuyasha’s situation; however, they could take the small comfort of having the foreseeable future lined out for them. Miroku and Sango would remain here as long as Sesshomaru allowed, Inuyasha would mate with Sesshomaru. After that, they had no reference for what would really happen, but they couldn’t do much before that large step took place.

Miroku hadn’t managed to avoid cradling Sango’s bottom from his position on the other side of Inuyasha.

“Letcher! At a time like this!” Sango screamed suddenly and went to smack Miroku sharply and nearly hit Inuyasha instead. The monk fell away laughing nervously as the two rounded on him and both slapped him for the predicament.

“At least some things never change,” Inuyasha huffed as he stood up, dragging Miroku up with him. He held out his other hand to pull Sango up gently.

“That should be a comfort my friend,” Miroku teased with a smile despite his doubly reddened face. Inuyasha laughed for the first time in a while and truly felt it in his bones, Miroku and Sango joined in.

“Will you be alright, Inuyasha? Now that you’ve heard what we have to say?” Sango asked after they all enjoyed a happy moment.

“Keh, I think so. Sesshomaru…makes me feel safe…and I think happy…so that’s what I’m ‘sposed to be looking for ain’t it?” Inuyasha asked back.

“Yes my friend, it is,” Sango agreed.

They bid him goodnight and went on their way back to their rooms sans Hotaka, who poked his head in the room.

“Do you feel better, my young lord?” Hotaka asked, unabashed for his directness.

Inuyasha nodded once. He sit down on his bed and laid back. “You can go back to your mate, Hotaka, I’m fine now.”

“Yes my young lord.”

**-x-**


End file.
